Can a killer be a host?
by Exorcist Junko-chan
Summary: An assassin gets caught for attempting to kill the hosts, he is forced to promise to be a host himself and not kill them.Will the assassin keep his promise or will he break it and stab them in the back? TamakixOC warning shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hii! Junko-chan here! :) I'm starting a new fanfic :) **

**This is based on the anime by the way :O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC **

**I wanted to do the stalker based fanfic…but not right now. I will…someday :O**

Natural dark red eyes watched the hosts carefully from a window. The host club was closed for the day so nobody else except for the hosts was there.

Tamaki was chasing after the twins for dumping paint on his head earlier. Haruhi stood next to Kyoya and sighed, "Can this day get anymore less normal?"

Kyoya smiled slyly, "Be careful what you wish for Haruhi. Things like that can get you in a bad situation."

At the end of the day, Haruhi headed towards her house. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her and dragged her to an alley. "Hey! What the!"

The stranger pinned Haruhi on the wall and covered her mouth. The person's bottom part of the face was covered by a black scarf and the top was covered with a hat. The only thing Haruhi could see was the red eyes that stared at her.

The stranger held a dagger close to Haruhi's neck and whispered, "Shhh…if you don't shut up I'll cut your throat open."

Haruhi shivered. What's happening to her? Who is this stranger?

"You're wondering what I want aren't you?" The stranger guessed. "I'm not interested in poor fools like you. What I want are those rich imbeciles you call friends."

Haruhi froze. _'The guys? Why does he want from them?'_

The stranger could tell what Haruhi was thinking just by looking into her eyes. When their eyes met, Haruhi could see the longing for the sight of blood in the stranger's eyes. "I want their bodies hung on the roof of Ouran. That's what I want."

The stranger slipped his hand away from Haruhi's mouth. Her words shook. "W…why? What did…what did they do?"

"It's none of your business. Anyway it's my job to kill those fools."

"Why…?"

"It's my mission. My job…my life." When the stranger said his last sentence it seemed he was a little hurt. Haruhi didn't see it though.

Haruhi imagined her friends hung by ropes at the top of the academy. She shook with rage, "You're crazy! Leave my friends alone!"

The stranger struck Haruhi across the face. She fell to the side. Haruhi covered her cheek where the stranger punched her.

The shadow of the stranger began to leave. Haruhi looked up and groaned, "Who…who are you?"

The stranger glanced over his shoulder, but didn't say a word. He just ignored Haruhi who was in pain and left.

Once the stranger was gone, Haruhi took a moment to take in all that had just happened. She quickly took her things on the ground and ran home.

[The next day]

It was the last class before lunchtime. The teacher stood next to the new student and all the other students were fascinated about the newcomer. "Students, this is Shiki Yukimaru. Please treat him well."

Haruhi's eyes widened. Though the boy was wearing a uniform instead of a rain coat, and had nothing to hide his surprisingly handsome face; he still had the same blazing eyes that filled Haruhi's dreams. His hair in a low ponytail that fell down to the boy's shoulders, his bangs hovered over his eyes and they were pushed to the left a bit. Haruhi swallowed dryly.

Shiki smiled a smile that would seem like it was to everyone but Haruhi knew that the smile was fixed on her.

"Shiki please sit down on any vacant seat." The teacher began to continue writing the lesson for the day.

Shiki looked around and spotted a seat at the very back near the window. The girls watched him as he strolled towards his desk.

Through the whole class time, Haruhi could feel someone eyeing her at the back.

Shiki.

'_He's probably watching Hikaru and Kaoru too…he did say he was gonna kill all of them…' _Haruhi gulped.

When the bell rang signalling it was lunchtime, the twins grabbed Haruhi's arms on each side. They dragged her to the end of the room. Oh no…

Shiki looked up and smiled, "Hi what's up?"

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned, "Hi Shiki! Do you want to come to the cafeteria with us?"

Shiki scratched his head while he narrowed his eyebrows. "Sure but I don't know who you guys are."

"I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru."

Then the twins pushed Haruhi forward and smiled. "And this is Haruhi!"

Shiki got up from his seat and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Haruhi hesitated. Why would she shake the hands of the one that was planning on killing her friends?

Shiki's smile grew wider as he put his unshaken hand down. "I'll join you guys."

The twins cheered, "Yay!"

Haruhi stared at Shiki as all four of them walked through the halls. When they got to the cafeteria they were greeted by the other hosts. "HARUHI!"

Tamaki lunged at Haruhi and held onto her tight, "Daddy missed you!"

Haruhi groaned, "Ugh…Tamaki let go…"

Shiki chuckled. Tamaki looked up and let his grip go of Haruhi. He stood in front of Shiki. They were the same size and met eye to eye. Violet met red.

Tamaki smiled, "Nice to meet you. And who are you?"

Shiki smiled at the blonde, "The name's Shiki Yukimaru. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Tamaki Suoh," Tamaki pointed to Kyoya, then Mori and Hunny. "This is Kyoya Ootori, Takashi Morinozuka-we call him Mori for short, and this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but we call him Hunny."

Shiki bowed slightly to the three. "It's nice to meet you."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "Hello Shiki."

"~Hi Shi-chan!~" Hunny smiled and Mori nodded to Shiki.

'_Don't be _kind_ to him! He's gonna kill you!' _Haruhi warned her friends in her head.

The hosts sat together at a table and all the girls stared longingly. Haruhi got up. "I have to go to the washroom."

Shiki stood up after Haruhi was out of the cafeteria. "I have to go to."

"Okay but don't do anything funny to Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled.

The twins made a face at the 'king'. "What would they do boss?"

Tamaki froze and the twins said bluntly, "Pervert."

Haruhi took a deep breath as she leaned on the sink of the washroom. "Maybe he isn't even the one..."

"Then why did you suspect me in the beginning?" a voice whispered in her ear.

Haruhi jumped and turned around. Shiki smiled smugly at Haruhi who frowned. "Are you following me?"

"Now why would I do that?" Shiki questioned.

"Because I'm the only one that knows what your intentions are." Haruhi scowled.

"That's true but I'm also wanting to kill your friends remember? They're nice people…it's a shame they won't come back when I'm finished with them." Haruhi shivered at the sadistic tone Shiki was using.

Haruhi looked around the washroom to see if there are any cameras. _'Maybe there are cameras around…maybe they'll see what Shiki's planning and have him arrested.' _

Shiki interrupted her thoughts, "Don't bother. I have a device that can shut off all the cameras in any room I'm in."

"Who are you exactly?"

"I'm an assassin."

Haruhi took a step back. "What?"

Shiki grinned a more wicked smile than the twins can ever do and took a step forward. "You heard me. I'm an assassin."

"Why are you killing the guys?" Haruhi stepped back but Shiki followed and stepped forward.

"I was ordered to." Shiki answered.

"They did nothing wrong!"

Shiki chuckled, "I know. I don't get it either."

"Then why are you doing it! You have an opinion too!" Haruhi cried out; trying desperately to make this assassin leave her friends alone.

"I don't really care. Whoever I am ordered to kill, I'll kill him or her." Shiki opened the washroom door and left.

Haruhi's heart raced. _'This is serious…'_

[The Host Club is now open]

All the girls gazed at Shiki who was sitting down on an empty couch at the other side of where the hosting was done. It seemed like the guys liked Shiki surprisingly quickly since they invited him to come to the Host Club after school.

Haruhi shifted in her seat. "What's wrong Haruhi?"

The brunette glanced at the girls at her table. "Sorry…I was just concentrating on something."

At Tamaki's table a girl was talking to her friend, "That poor dog!"

Tamaki was looking at Haruhi but then turned to look at his customers. "What's wrong my princess?"

"This dog was put down at a pound! It's so sad!"

Shiki hid a smirk and spoke loudly but not in a shouting tone, "Everybody dies some time. Some die earlier than others. And some are forced to."

Haruhi shot up from her seat, "Shiki!"

Suddenly the lights were out.

Everybody panicked. All the customers ran out the door.

Soon enough the only ones that were heard in the room was the hosts. Hikaru and Kaoru cried out in unison, "What's happening!"

Hunny began to cry. Haruhi's eyes widened, _'Shiki!'_

Haruhi then heard Kaoru yell in fear. "AHHH! LET GO!"

The lights flashed on and the hosts gasped. Kaoru was being held capture by Shiki with a dagger close to his throat.

"Let Kaoru go!" Hikaru demanded.

Tamaki moved closer towards Shiki, "Shiki! What are you doing!"

"I'm finishing my job." Shiki drew the dagger closer to Kaoru's skin.

"STOP!" Hikaru shouted. Shiki grinned sadistically and he made a small cut in Kaoru's skin.

Kaoru tightened his jaw in searing pain. The hosts wanted to have Mori and Hunny handle Shiki but they knew he would hurt Kaoru during the process.

Haruhi noticed Kyoya was holding his phone.

The doors suddenly bursted open and men with guns came and swarmed Shiki. "FREEZE!"

Shiki looked around the room. He was circled by guns and he had no weapons except one small dagger. He should have known that was coming from an Ootori.

Shiki closed his eyes. He opened them again and pushed Kaoru who was caught by his twin.

Shiki raised his hands up, but his grin stayed plastered on his face. "Good job Ootori. You called your swat team while I was concentrating on the others."

Kyoya stood in front of the assassin and their eyes glared at each other. "So you're an assassin. I'm guessing your family business is of assassinating?"

Shiki scoffed, "You guessed wrong. Me? Having a family? Don't make me laugh!" Tamaki then noticed Shiki's expression change to a saddened look but only for a brief moment. "I have no family…"

"Then how are you able to get into Ouran? Did the place you work in give you the money?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

Shiki's smile came back, "That's right."

"Well then…" the men pointed their guns at Shiki. "I don't think many people will miss you when you're gone."

"Probably not. Whenever I get close to someone I end up killing them." Tamaki noticed another brief sad look from Shiki.

Shiki stared at the 'Shadow king' in the eye and said nothing. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Not gonna back down?"

"Of course. If I back down then you will be the one that wins, but if I don't then I at least feel like I've put up a fight. I will not back down. I will never put down my dignity and honour!" the boy shook in rage. "That's what I've promised to my master! And I never break my promises!"

"Very well." The men drew closer to the trigger of their guns.

"STOP!"

Everybody looked to see Tamaki walk towards Shiki. Shiki glared at the blonde. "What?"

"So you keep promises huh?" Tamaki said slowly.

"That's right." Shiki said feeling a bit suspicious.

"Then promise not to kill any of us and become a host."

"WHAT!" the hosts cried out.

"I could tell in the sound of your voice when you said you had no family…let us be your family." Tamaki smiled at the boy.

Shiki's eyes widened. Then he shook his head to get rid of the warm feeling of having a family.

"If I don't?"

Tamaki glanced at Kyoya, who sighed. Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "If you don't. We will kill you right here on the spot then."

Shiki narrowed his eyes. If he didn't go with what they wanted he'd die and not finish his mission. If he did, he would be able to get close to the hosts and stab them in the back (literally) later on once they trust him. Shiki went with the back stabbing and sighed. "I promise."

The swat team looked at Kyoya and he nodded. The men began to leave abruptly.

Once the swat team was gone, the hosts made Shiki sit down on a couch.

The twins glanced over Tamaki's shoulder, "You sure about this boss?"

Hikaru frowned, "Just a moment before he was holding a dagger to Kaoru's neck."

"Right and it hurt!" Kaoru added.

"Well I don't want to kill him! Maybe he'll change when he's with us." Tamaki smiled with uncertainty.

"~But he's scary! ~" Hunny hugged his bunny and Mori nodded.

"Tamaki," Haruhi pushed Tamaki to the side so they could speak alone. "Why are you having Shiki joining? What if he breaks his promise?"

"He said he doesn't break promises."

"He also pretended he was a new friend of ours."

Tamaki hugged Haruhi tight. "Don't worry my little girl! Daddy and mommy will protect you!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

Shiki watched the two. "So I was right. Haruhi is a girl."

The hosts froze. They forgot that Haruhi being a girl was a secret again.

Kyoya was typing in his laptop. "That is correct. Since you are now a host you should know anyway." Kyoya eyed Shiki carefully. "You aren't a girl are you?"

"Why would you assume that?"

The twins shrugged, "In these fanfics there are a lot of boys who are actually girls join the club."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not."

Shiki got up the couch and looked out the window. "So what are you gonna do with me?"

Haruhi made a face, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, where am I gonna be staying? I always stay at the base of where I became an assassin."

"Oh hey. I just remembered." Kaoru put his hands on his hips. "What is the name of where you work?"

"Bloodlust." Shiki glanced at the hosts.

The hosts shivered at the gruesome name. Tamaki coughed into his hand, "Well men. We have to choose on who will take Shiki in."

Nobody spoke. Hikaru scoffed, "Why should we? He's a killer."

"I am not a killer." Shiki sternly spoke out. "For years I've only killed the bad guys that pollute this world. Drug dealers, rapists, abusers, you name it; I've killed them all."

"~So Shi-chan isn't a bad guy? ~"

Shiki gawked, "I hate bad guys. They don't deserve to live in this world unless they truly want to change their ways. Not many do though."

The hosts thought about Shiki for a moment. Maybe he wasn't a really bad guy…but he still wanted to kill them. They had to stay alert.

The twins looked at each other, "We'll take him."

"What? Seriously?" Haruhi couldn't believe it. The twins were taking Shiki in so easily even though Shiki was about to kill Kaoru.

The twins grinned, "Sure why not? We need a model to wear our mom's new fashion line for men. We don't want to."

"Oh hell no. I'm not modeling for you two." Wait a minute…what was Shiki thinking? It was perfect. Shiki has been studying every host carefully and he knew that the twins had a problem with letting people in their little world. Shiki could make them trust him and then he could kill them. Slowly. Just to see their pained faces of being killed by their close friend. "On second thought…sure."

[At the Hitachiin household]

The twins showed Shiki around. Shiki was gonna stay in the room across from theirs.

The twins' parents were on a business trip to Paris so they had the whole house to themselves. The twins grabbed Shiki by the arm and dragged him to their game room.

They began to play Modern Warfare on the PS3 and Shiki won every time. Hikaru threw his controller to the ground. "Why do you keep winning Shiki! Have you played before?"

"Yeah! You're so good!" Kaoru said jealously.

"No I've never played. I would always train when I was in Bloodlust." Shiki grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth. It's been a while since he's actually had junk food; he would always eat vegetables and all things healthy.

"So why do you know how to play so well?" the twins questioned.

Shiki reached for a red liquorish. "While you two were in your bedroom changing out of your uniforms I was skimming through the control manual."

"Impressive." The twins clapped in a sarcastic way.

Shiki glanced at the two. _'They're not even afraid of me…what's with that?' _"Why are you guys so calm around me?"

Hikaru popped a smarty in his mouth, "Well it's because you made a promise to not kill us. But I guess…hmmm how should I say it?"

"We just want you to act your age. You seem okay except for when you cut me a bit." Kaoru said with his mouth full of Smarties.

Shiki's eyes widened a bit. Again the warm feeling in his heart returned. He always wanted to be normal secretly…he shook his head again. Shiki you idiot! You got a mission! Focus!

The twins grinned, "And we need you to be a model!"

Shiki sighed.

To be continued…

**A/N: I'm gonna continue if I get some good reviews :D so Shiki secretly wants to be a normal guy! Gasp! Oh and I want to know if I should have Shiki stay as a guy or be a girl in disguise. Personally I want a boy Shiki; there are a lot of people who have a girl as a main character.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 yay! OMG I'm so addicted to books by Darren Shan :) I don't know why I'm telling you this hahaha…K now the story begins!**

Shiki grunted. He was wearing a black suite with a red vest, and sleek black dress shoes. The twins made Shiki wear the suit. He wanted to kill them right then and there, but that would be too soon. He had to endure it.

The twins observed Shiki and nodded at times. "Okay that's good. Now…" The twins held cameras and grinned. "We'll take a picture and show our mom!"

Each took multiple pictures of Shiki, front and back. Shiki gritted her teeth. How can he let this happen to him?

Hikaru pouted after half an hour of taking pictures, "Man…out of batteries."

Kaoru sighed, "Same…"

"We should have used ours instead of using the cameras Haruhi gave us." The twins said in unison.

Shiki sighed gratefully. Then his relief shattered to pieces when the twins smiled, "Let's go get more batteries! Wait here!"

The twins ran out of their bedroom and left Shiki alone. The boy took off his jacket and threw it to the bed. Shiki sat on the side of the bed, and swept his black hair back but it just went back in place.

It's been two days since he made the promise to the hosts. Nothing has truly happened; the hosts still didn't trust Shiki fully and they had him stay at the other side of them when in the Host Club.

Shiki's eyes were glazed. Will they ever trust him?

Hikaru and Kaoru opened the door slightly and saw Shiki's fixed gaze. The boys closed it again.

Kaoru gently put his hand on his throat where Shiki cut him. "You think we can trust him Hikaru?"

Hikaru glanced at his brother. His expression darkened; remembering how Shiki acted when they met him. Shiki was so nice and fun to be with. Until they realized he was planning on killing them. "…I don't know Kaoru."

"He's gonna be wondering where we are…we should open the door now…"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah…" The twins looked at each other.

They grabbed their cameras with new batteries in them. They took picks of Shiki's expression and shouted out for Shiki to hear. "Perfect! Nice pose!"

Shiki made a face as the twins took more pictures. He glared at the two and looked away.

The twins smiled. "Well that's all the photos for today! We're gonna go and eat lunch!

Shiki sighed. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.

_There was blood everywhere. Bodies scattered all around Shiki, some dead and some were whispering for help. Shiki touched his cheek and he saw blood on his fingertips. The boy grinned. How he longed to see blood once more._

"SHIKI! WE'RE GONNA MEET THE OTHERS COME ON!" Hikaru and Kaoru called out.

Shiki's eyes blinked open. He grinned and got up while scratching his head lazily. "It's been a while since I've made a kill hasn't it."

Shiki took off his vest and yelled, "I'M COMING! JUST WAIT!"

Shiki ran to his room. He grabbed his clothes the twins gave him yesterday after he had modeled for them.

Shiki jogged downstairs and joined the twins. "Okay, okay I'm here."

The twins grinned, "Great! We're gonna all go to this amusement park near Haruhi's place!"

Shiki narrowed his eyes a bit. Haruhi's been ignoring Shiki for the whole time he's been with the others. If Shiki wanted to get on the good side of the hosts, he will have to get close to Haruhi. And he doesn't plan on failing.

Shiki made a fake smile to hide his secret determination inside. "Can't wait."

[At the amusement park]

The Hitachiin's limo arrived at the front of the amusement. Everybody were mesmerized at the amounts of limos came. **(A/N: they saw the other hosts arrive in each of their limos)**

The twins and Shiki came out of the limo. Some girls blushed as they saw the serious look on Shiki's face. The other hosts waved at the three and joined them.

Haruhi gave a quick glare at Shiki and so did he. Haruhi wanted to know if Shiki did anything to the twins so badly. She still couldn't get the image of Shiki killing her friends out of her head. Blood everywhere…she closed her eyes to shake the image away. It was useless.

Tamaki smiled at Shiki, "Hey Shiki. How was being with Hikaru and Kaoru going?"

Shiki looked at the blonde. He was the only one that was nice to Shiki; he would talk to him the most at lunch, he would always ask Shiki to hang out after club time. Somehow…Shiki felt a little happy. But he also felt pissed off, because Tamaki was probably just feeling sorry for Shiki. Course that can also make killing the so called 'king' more pleasurable. His violet eyes widen with fright as Shiki pierced him with all he's got.

"Annoying. They made me model again." Shiki glared at the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged, "That's cause it's fun. Anyway we sent a picture of you to our mom on the first night you stayed. She really liked your figure and she really wanted you to model." The twins grinned in amusement. "And it's funny seeing you so pissed off."

Shiki gritted his teeth. He hasn't been so mad in his life, until now. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and smiled, "Well shall we go on some rides?"

Tamaki smiled like a 5 year old with stars in his eyes. "Let's go!"

"~Yay~" Hunny cheered. Tamaki and Hunny ran towards some of the rides with their more mature friends-Mori and Kyoya-following close behind.

The twins ran to the biggest roller coaster and left Shiki and Haruhi alone. "Going on any rides?"

Haruhi glanced at Shiki and shook her head. "I didn't even want to go. But the guys insisted on it. I never should have told them about the amusement park."

Shiki chuckled, "Well at least you get to be with your friends, right?"

Haruhi eyed Shiki. What was he up to? When Haruhi asked him that, Shiki just smiled warmly at Haruhi. "I just want to be friends with you guys."

Haruhi stared down at her feet. She didn't feel right while standing with Shiki. "Liar."

"…listen…I'm sorry for what I did."

Haruhi shot her head up at Shiki. "You what?"

"I'm sorry…I hope you can forgive me."

"Why such a change of heart?"

"Your friends…they're really great. I've never been close to people this kind! They have taken me in like a family…I really like being with you guys. And though they are pretty annoying, I quite like the twins." Shiki smiled at Haruhi. This is the first he's ever smiled so kindly. It felt so abnormal to him.

Haruhi smiled in disbelief. Did they actually make Shiki change? And in just two days! "Wow…I can't believe it…"

"So will you forgive me?"

"Well…the guys do seem to like you…sure why not." Haruhi smiled and went to her friends who were calling her. Haruhi knew that she shouldn't trust Shiki so soon. She'll accept him but she can't keep her guard down for a minute.

Shiki watched Haruhi leave. Shiki waved at Haruhi and left to the washroom. Shiki's once innocent smile turned to a chaotic grin. He's made Haruhi trust him so easily; now the hosts will really trust him. Shiki chuckled coldly. "This is gonna be fun."

After all the fun and games, they all went to their homes. Shiki closed the door of his room and began to change. Once he took off his shirt he looked at his back in the mirror. It was full of scars and cuts all around. Shiki sighed and opened up his ponytail.

Hikaru opened Shiki's door, "Hey Shiki have you seen-oh." Hikaru saw Shiki changing and the scars on his back. "Woah what happened?"

The assassin frowned. Should he tell this boy about his past? Will it make them trust him more?

Shiki sighed, "I was the best in Bloodlust…but of course everybody makes mistakes. And when you make mistakes you should always be punished. That's what the leaders in Bloodlust follow."

"So _all_ of those scars are from them? None of them are from your missions?" Hikaru closed the door and entered Shiki's room.

"Yeah…I never got a scratch from my missions but I got a lot from training." Shiki buttoned up his PJ shirt and put on his PJ pants. "Now what do you want?"

"Oh right! Have you seen this folded up picture?" Hikaru crossed the room and looked over some things. "Kaoru wants it because when he came in here before, it probably slipped out of his pocket."

"Oh, I think I've seen it." Shiki opened his bedside drawer and handed Hikaru the folded picture. "I saw it on the ground. I didn't see what it was of."

Hikaru took the picture and opened it up. The boy smiled gently. Shiki's never seen a Hitachiin smile like that…weird.

The door then opened and the two looked to see Kaoru at the door. "Hikaru? Did you find it?"

Hikaru put his arm over Kaoru's shoulder and grinned, "Yup! Now let's go frame it."

The twins skipped away as Shiki sat down on the bed. Shiki waited till he was sure that the twins were asleep. 11 o'clock.

Shiki got up and went into the twin's room. He saw two figures in a bed sleeping soundly. Shiki watched over them carefully.

If only he could kill them now. Shiki glanced up at the ceiling and growled. There were cameras and Shiki's device was taken away. He couldn't do anything to them. Yet.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the sheets. Kaoru rubbed his eye half asleep. "Hello? Someone there?"

Kaoru looked and saw no one there. Kaoru shrugged thinking it was just the wind that sent a chill down his spine. "Whatever…"

He went back to sleep. Shiki stood outside the door and sighed. "That was close."

_A couple and their little boy were walking in the park. They were happy, they loved each other, they felt like they had no dangers when together…the perfect family._

_The little boy was smiling innocently like a child should. The mother smiled at her boy and held her stomach. They were gonna have another family member join soon. The boy and his parents made their way to their home._

_They were playing board games and laughing happily. The door burst open and men in suits came in._

_The father yelled for an explanation but before he could get one, he was viciously stabbed to death in the chest. The mother screamed as her love fell to the ground lifeless. She pushed and shoved the men but they just simply stabbed his in the stomach. She and the baby's life were taken in only a few seconds._

_The young boy was paralyzed. His family was gone in only a matter of seconds. Blood was flowing out of his parent's bodies. Blood was splattered onto his face. _

_Finding his senses the boy ran to his parent's side. He shook them endlessly and spoke through desperate tears, "Mom…dad…wake up…please. I need you…don't leave me…"_

_A man stood in front of the weeping boy. He saw how weak the boy was in appearance and shook his head. "Very weak."_

_When the boy heard the man's voice it somehow made him sick. He just knew it was him who ordered them to kill his most important people in the world. The boy glared at the man. "It was you…"_

_The man saw the fire in the boy's red eyes. The man smiled. "Maybe you aren't weak."_

_The man held out his hand. "Join us."_

_The little boy spat at the man and yelled, "LEAVE! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN JOIN YOU!"_

_The man's smile vanished and he looked at the men who came with him. "Make sure he joins."_

_The men took the boy by his arms and dragged him to a room. The men held knives and made small cuts on the boy's small arms. The boy cried in pain. "Stop! Stop!"_

Shiki shot up from his bed sweating and panting. He saw that he was in his room and relaxed. Shiki tangled his hands in his hair that hung over his shoulders.

Shiki got up from his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't the same innocent kid he was back then. Shiki got his hair band and put his hair in a ponytail. He needed some air.

Shiki walked through the streets of Tokyo. The place lit with lights and cars were driving in every direction.

Shiki frowned. "It's been a long time since I've had that dream…"

[The next day]

It was after school and the hosts finally decided to have Shiki be a host. They saw Shiki and Haruhi walking together they chose to be friends with him too.

"Okay men! Before our customers come, we have to find out Shiki's type!" Tamaki announced.

Shiki sat down on a chair and waited. He knew these type things since he has been watching them, but he still found it odd. Suddenly a roaring sound echoed through the club and they all looked to see Renge.

Shiki made a face, _'Oh…it's her.'_

Renge pointed at Shiki, "I've got it! You are the dangerous type!"

The hosts made a face. Renge doesn't know about Shiki being an assassin and yet she got his type on the dot. Shiki grumbled, "Can't I just sit down and serve tea or something?"

"What! No! You have to host!" Tamaki whined. Shiki rolled his eyes and got up.

"What do I do then?"

Renge poked Shiki multiple times in the chest, "You have to be the guy that girls crave to see but feel like they should stay away from you! You have to be daring!"

Renge's poking brought an image in Shiki's head. His parents stabbed in the chest…multiple times.

Shiki grabbed Renge's wrist and pinned her on the wall. The hosts gasped as Shiki yelled. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Renge lost the feeling of her legs. Shiki let his grip go of her wrist and Renge fell to the ground. Shiki held his hand out. "S-sorry…I…I didn't mean to hurt you…."

He really didn't. He was just so shocked that he did that unintentionally. The hosts looked at Renge's face; she was quiet for a moment, then she looked up and her eyes sparkled. "That was perfect!"

"Huh?"

"The adrenaline was so surprising! My heart is beating through my chest!" Renge blushed and held Shiki's hands. "Just be you and you'll do fine!"

"Thanks?"

To be continued…

**A/N: Yeah it's short I know! DX but I have somewhere to go for an early vacation so I had to finish it quickly. On the next chapter, you'll see how Shiki deals with his customers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiii…you know what would be awesome? **

**Haruhi: What?**

**Me: If I could make demons invade the host club…*evil grin***

**Haruhi: O.O**

**Me: then they can devour the hosts one by one mwahahaha…**

**Hunny: Wah! Jun-chan is scaring me!**

**Me: oh how fun would that be? Hahahaha…**

**Tamaki: …Junko?**

**Twins: Something's wrong with her**

**Me: *turns back to normal* what are you talking about? :)**

**Hosts: -_-'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

Shiki sat on his table and took a deep breath. It was only a few minutes before he starts hosting for the first time. Shiki twiddled his fingers because of nervousness. "I'm doomed."

Haruhi saw Shiki's body stiffen and knew he was scared. Haruhi walked up to him. She hesitated but did it anyway and patted Shiki's shoulder. "You…you'll do fine."

Shiki looked over his shoulder. He tried to smile gently but failed. Instead he just nodded and turned his gaze at the chairs in front of him. "Thanks."

Haruhi nodded and went to her spot. It was now 2 minutes before hosting. Shiki's leg kept shaking. "Ugh…I can't believe I'm nervous of this."

Tamaki smiled, "It's now time to open, hosts."

[The host club is now open]

Two girls were seated with Shiki. One was beside him and the other was across from him. They beamed at the boy. "Hi Shiki." They said in unison.

Shiki scratched his chin, "Uh…hi."

"So do you like it here? Hosting?" a girl asked.

Shiki frowned, "Not sure. Haven't done it much."

Shiki glanced around and saw Tamaki hold up a sign saying: YOU CAN DO IT! YOU'RE THE DANGEROUS TYPE! DO SOMETHING!

Shiki sighed as he turned back the girls at his table. He smiled coolly. "Have you girls ever thought about the dark point of view in life?"

The girl beside him shook her head, "No, not really."

Shiki leaned back and put his hand over the girl's shoulder and whispered in her ear seductively, "You should. Would you like me to help you?"

The girls blushed and the girl next to him fainted. Soon enough the one across from Shiki fainted as well. Shiki shrugged and got up from his seat, "Well that was surprisingly easy."

Tamaki sprang in front of Shiki and had childish grin on his face, "Great job! I'm so proud!"

Shiki looked away. Why couldn't he be able to smile like this so called 'king'? He's been killing the bad guys for so many years…why can't he smile like he used to? "Thanks."

Tamaki gave another innocent grin and then ran to Haruhi's side. Shiki headed into the washroom and looked at himself in the mirror. When he smiled he stood back. He hasn't actually cared what he looked like when he smiled but since the dream occurred he's been looking at people's smiling faces.

When he saw his, it was a smile of a killer. Shiki threw his fist at the mirror in anger. His hand was bleeding severely, but it didn't matter. Ever since he's made the promise he's been experiencing these weird feelings in himself.

Shiki's dark expression drifted away when his phone rang. "Hello?"

[That night]

Shiki was walking around in Tokyo until he came around an ally. "Hello? Akira! I know you're there!" the boy called out.

A figure came out and he waved. When he came into the light, it revealed he was wearing casual clothes and he had a bit of stubble, but his face was bright. He had the cool uncle look. Akira grinned happily at Shiki, "Hey Shiki! Haven't seen you for a while!"

"Well if it isn't Mr. Second best." Shiki playfully teased.

Akira pouted but he grinned, "Great to see you too, Mr. Lazy ass."

"Excuse me?"

"You always have your missions finished in a day, or an hour or two. It's been almost a week. What's up?" Akira scowled.

Shiki glared at Akira, but the man was too used to that stare so he had no reaction. "I'm not interested in telling you."

Akira brought out a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket. He brought the lit cigar to his mouth. "Let's go somewhere warmer. Maybe then, you'll be interested in telling."

The two assassins were in a McDonalds. Shiki ordered just a root beer but Akira ordered an entire meal. "Feel like telling me now?"

Shiki sighed, "I made a promise to those fucking hosts."

Akira stopped before he ate his burger. "What was that?"

"I had to promise not to kill them and become a host." Shiki banged his head on the table. "And I have to stay with these twins…its torture."

Akira roared with laughter, "You idiot! Hahahahaha!" people began looking their way.

Shiki glared at the people and they stopped. Shiki looked back at Akira. "Keep laughing and I'll kill you."

Akira swallowed another laugh, "Threatening your elders? Shame on you."

"You're 28 and you still act like a child. What kind of elder are you?"

"A cool one." Akira winked. "So what's your plan on killing them?"

Shiki put down his drink and grinned, "I'm gonna have them trust me first. Then I'll get close to them to put their guard down on thinking I'll kill them."

"What about that promise?"

Shiki's grinned broadened, "Promises are there for a sick person like me to break. And killing them doesn't mean it'll be by me. If you'll help me out, Akira."

Akira leaned back on his chair and smirked, "Sure. You're so cold. You never cease to amaze me, Shiki Yukimaru."

Shiki grabbed a fry from Akira and smiled, "I do what I can."

"So that trust thing will be a while?"

Shiki sighed. He didn't have to say it; his depressed sigh answered Akira's question.

After eating, the two walked through the park. The moon was glowing beautifully, with the stars shining bright. Akira frowned. "What are the hosts like?"

"Hmm? Oh…they're…" Shiki's eyebrows creased. What can he say? They weren't bad people…Now he was curious. Why did he have to kill them?

Akira smiled, "No need to tell me. I've checked up the information about these guys. Nothing bad; not even a speck."

Shiki nodded, Akira continued. "You know I've had a mission like that. When I had to kill someone; someone who seemed so nice. Which she was."

Shiki glanced up at Akira with a questioning look. Akira frowned, it was clear that he's never talked about the subject before. "Her name was Yuki. I was 16 when I was ordered to kill her. I attended her school and within a week I became her boyfriend. It didn't take that long, but it felt like centuries for her to trust me. I've actually fallen in love with her after a month of spending time with her."

"Seriously? Is that allowed?"

"No…I was gonna get to that." Akira gazed up at the moon. "I had a phone call from Bloodlust. They told me if I didn't kill her in three days something bad will happen to her…"

"What happened?"

"I didn't do it. When we were in her house, they broke in and grabbed her…they shot her in front of me." Akira wiped away a tear quickly but Shiki saw it.

"Well…why are you telling me this? You're crying, and if it hurts so much you shouldn't tell me right?" Shiki threw his hands into his pockets.

Akira smiled again at Shiki, "Because I must warn you. If you get too close to people, you could be the one to get hurt."

Shiki thought about it for a moment but just cast the advice aside, "Thanks, but I'll be fine."

Akira ruffled up Shiki's hair and smiled. The smile had the same warm and innocent aura that Tamaki was showing before. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Smile so innocently. You're just as bad as I am and yet you can smile like that…is there something wrong with me?" Shiki's shoulders shook. Had he done something wrong?

"There is such thing as faking. Course I don't need to tell you." Akira winked at the boy.

Shiki smiled, "Yeah…guess you're right." Shiki began to leave Akira with a serious look on his face.

"Hey. Shiki!" when Shiki turned around, Akira could see hurt in those once cold, deadly, red eyes. "Why do you lie about your feelings? I know you wish to go back to your past, but you rarely show it."

Because Shiki didn't want people to think he was weak. He wanted to be like the others but he knew that would never happen to him. All he will ever be is a cold stone killer. It was weird. It was like Shiki had two sides; the one who wanted to be normal, and the predator side of him. For years his killer side has taken over him little by little. But it seemed like being with the hosts, his good side was actually fighting back. But Shiki didn't want to allow it. He doesn't want to get hurt like Akira…not again.

His dark side crept over Shiki. When he turned back to Akira he had was grinning like a mad man. "Because lying is more entertaining than the truth."

**A/N: Done chapter 3 :D oh! Could you guys give me some ideas? I'll give you a cookie…it can be shaped like your favourite host! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hiii! Sorry guys! . but I was doing another fanfic of mine! Wahh I'm sorry!**

**Shiki: *points his dagger at me* Get to work then.**

**Akira: Right *points gun against my head* **

**Me: AH! I THOUGHT I CONFISCATED THOSE!**

**Shiki and Akira: Nope**

**Me: ! Okay okay! Don't hurt me! I'm just an everyday writer!**

**Akira: Who will have a bullet through her head if she doesn't think about **_**this **_**fanfiction. **

**Shiki: Wonder what she'll sound like I draw this dagger slowly across her face? *moves his dagger close to my cheek***

**Me: WAHH! *runs away***

**Haruhi: ….uh…Junko-chan doesn't own OHSHC ….*turns to Shiki and Akira* Hey cut it out!**

The twins nodded their heads approvingly. "This is the best yet!" they said in unison. Kaoru looked at his brother. "Think a tiara will complete it?"

Hikaru grinned with his brother, his voice irritated Shiki. "I believe so brother dear."

Shiki's eyebrow twitched. He was wearing a puffy, pink and non manly ballroom dress. He wore long silk gloves that reached up to his elbow, and he wore a long wavy black wig that made him look more feminine. "You guys…you think this is funny!"

The twins saw Shiki's furious face and should have taken it more seriously but with that dress on he looked like a pissed off transvestite. The twins turned around. Shiki saw their shoulders shaking rapidly, and then the twins threw their heads back and roared with laughter. They didn't know which was funnier; the assassin's entertaining look he gave them or Shiki looking like a drag queen. So that all things were fair in this situation…they laughed at both. "YES! HAHAHAHA!"

"I'm taking this shit off!" Shiki huffed, "I can't believe I wore this in the first place!" Shiki took off the dress and threw it to the ground, and all he was now wearing was his black boxers and the stupid silk gloves. Shiki threw the gloves with the dress and stormed out. "You guys suck!"

The door slammed shut. The twins looked at each other for a moment; they hugged their stomachs as they laughed some more.

[At the beginning of school]

Hikaru and Kaoru were still laughing as they arrived to school. Once they got out of the limo, they chuckled at the memory of Shiki that morning. Hikaru snickered, "It's so much fun playing with Shiki nowadays!"

Kaoru smirked, "I think Shiki finally loosened up! Hahaha!"

[After school]

Hikaru and Kaoru were at the outside of the school. They were heading to the garden where the club was held that day. "Hey Hikaru, what do you think Shiki should wear tomorrow?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

Hikaru shrugged but he was planning something. A loud gunshot was heard and there was a dent on the wall and it was only inches away from hitting Hikaru. The twins looked and saw someone wearing a black trench coat and he had a hood over his head. They couldn't really see the man's face, because for one-the man's face was shadowed, and the man was far away. Kaoru glared at the man, "What the hell!

The man shook his head and left. Once he was out of their sight Hikaru cursed. For some reason he felt like that man was Shiki under that hood. The man had the same aura Shiki did when they first met. Was it Shiki? Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand and kept moving, "Let's go before he comes back."

When the twins arrived, they saw the others wearing butler suits. "You two are late!" Tamaki scowled. "Now get changed before the customers come."

Kaoru grumbled and headed to where their cosplay costumes were. Hikaru followed but looked and saw Shiki. He was talking with Haruhi but then those red eyes saw Hikaru staring. Shiki then smiled at Hikaru and waved. Hikaru's cautious look changed and he smiled at Shiki and left following his brother.

When Haruhi stopped talking to the assassin, Shiki's expression darkened. He wasn't an idiot. He saw the look Hikaru gave him, and it wasn't good. What was with the look? Shiki shrugged and went to sit on his table.

[The next day]

Haruhi was walking to her next class alone in the halls. The girl hummed to herself of a song Shiki made up about Tamaki. Guilty Beauty Love **(A/N: I don't own that song! But it's great though!) **Shiki said he was just bored and thought it'd be fun to make a song. Haruhi smiled. Shiki's been nicer than before. He didn't have much of that dark aura around him. Now; around the girls he has a…I guess…a seductive aura around him. He started hosting for 5 days and he's already gotten used to it.

Haruhi heard a light footstep behind her and she moved to her right. She just barely dodged a pat that was swung at her. Haruhi looked at the culprit with wide eyes. She couldn't see his face and before she could actually try to the man 'che' and ran out. Haruhi breathed heavily. "Woah…that was scary…who the hell was that?"

When Haruhi passed the corner she bumped into something and fell on her butt. "Oww!" the brunette looked up and saw Shiki scowl Haruhi a bit.

"In a hurry?" Shiki didn't bother for Haruhi's answer and gave Haruhi a back sided wave. "Sorry, I gotta get to class. Later Haruhi."

Haruhi looked around the corner Shiki came from. It was the same corner the man ran to… "No way…it couldn't be…"

It was half an hour before hosting and Tamaki came early to play on the piano. Even a handsome man as he was needed some time by himself. Tamaki's fingers moved around the piano keys gracefully without missing a beat. But suddenly he was pulled by his collar and he yelped. Tamaki saw the man who threw him off his chair. The face of the man didn't show. Said person grabbed Tamaki again by the collar and he pushed Tamaki's face on the piano's keyboard. Tamaki winced.

The man took a hold of Tamaki's blonde hair and opened the top of the piano with his other hand. The man put Tamaki's head inside. Tamaki saw what was gonna happen so he moved his body so he faced the man and kneed him in the man's 'manhood'. The man didn't yell and only fell to the ground. Tamaki ran out of the club and rushing to his friends for help. _'Wh…what just happened!'_

"Tamaki!"

The blonde turned and saw Shiki wave at him. "Hey what are you doing? What's with the running? Realized your love for Haruhi and are gonna tell her right now?"

Tamaki blushed and moved his hands around rapidly, "What! No! Haruhi's my little girl!" Then the idiot blonde just remembered why he was running, "Oh that's right I-!"

"Sorry Tamaki, but I'm not interested in what you think of Haruhi." Shiki interrupted, "I'm gonna go in the club. Whatever reason you're running for; hope you're having fun."

Shiki left and went into the club room. Tamaki's eye widened. What if the man was still there! Tamaki didn't hear anything though…Tamaki walked up to the Music Room's door by only a bit and saw only Shiki sitting on a chair. Tamaki closed the door again. "Could it be…?"

Tamaki called all the hosts except Shiki and told them to meet him in the garden in front of the rose maze. He asked if there was something bad happening to them. The twins told Tamaki about Hikaru almost getting shot, Haruhi told the blonde that she almost got a concussion (Tamaki freaked out at that), Kyoya said he had poisoned food (he could tell the difference for some reason and threw it away), and Hunny said that he and Mori were attacked with any sharp thing you can think of but they dodged it successfully.

"I see…" the blonde pondered for a moment. "Has Shiki told anyone of you guys that he experienced something like that?"

When none of the hosts said yes, Haruhi tilted her head, "You considering Shiki did it?"

Tamaki frowned; it looked like he was disappointed in himself for thinking that Shiki was the man that's attacking them. "Yeah…"

Hikaru shrugged, "So are we. It looks like wherever the man is Shiki always pops up after."

Kyoya nodded, "Very true. After I threw my food away Shiki sat down next to me, and was wondering if I didn't like my food."

"Right! And after Mori and I left the place where the sharp weapons were Shi-chan showed up behind us holding one of them. He said he was just passing by and saw them, but we're not sure if he's just lying." Mori nodded with Hunny.

"Okay then men. We have to keep an eye on Shiki carefully." The blonde announced. Tamaki scratched his chin, "In fact…don't talk to him at all men."

The hosts came into the music room and saw Shiki sitting on the chair where Tamaki last saw him in. "Hey, you guys left me here. What the hell?"

The twins passed Shiki and went into their seats without a word to the assassin. Kyoya went onto his laptop with Hunny and Mori sitting with him. Haruhi sat on her usual spot, and Tamaki gave Shiki a glance and went onto his area. Shiki raised an eyebrow. "Okay…what's up?"

Nobody answered. Shiki glared at them all and went into the other room. The boy hissed, "What the hell? Do I have to go back from square one for them to trust me again! Ugh!"

Shiki didn't care about people not talking to him. At Bloodlust not many people liked him. But this was urgent. He had to get on their good side and from what it looked like, it wasn't going well. Shiki clutched his fists. "…I have to do it….for the mission."

Shiki opened the door wide open. The hosts looked his way but they didn't talk. But then their expressions changed when tears started to fall down the boy's cheeks. "You guys are so mean! You're not talking to me! Now you hate me!" in Shiki's head he was mentally banging his self to the wall. _'Oh my fucking god! I can't believe I'm doing this!'_

Hunny hopped off his chair and looked at the crying assassin, "~wah! No Shi-chan! We don't hate you!"

Shiki sniffed, "Then why are you ignoring me…"

"Because bad things are happening to us. We thought it's you." Haruhi stood up from her seat.

Now this actually surprised Shiki. He didn't do anything to the hosts, so then…Shiki cursed in his head. Akira. Shiki sniffed again and began to cry once more, "You think I'd do something like that! I thought you trusted me!"

"B-but we do!" Tamaki said, panicking at the sight of a man crying without the use of fake tears. "We trust you Shiki!"

Shiki stopped, "Eh? You do?"

The hosts looked at each other. Shiki looked surprised about the things that happened to them, so maybe Shiki didn't do it. So they nodded and smiled at Shiki. "Yup."

Tamaki smiled greatly, "We are your friends after all."

"…" Shiki's lips grew to a small smile. "That's good."

After hosting, Shiki was waiting for the twins to finish changing out of their cosplay. Everyone was changing except Shiki so he took the minutes he had and thought about what the others told him about what happened to them before. He hadn't noticed it at all. He sure was an idiot…

Akira's gonna pay for messing with his friends-wait friends! Did he just say friends! Ugh absolutely not! They are nothing but prey he will be torturing later. But Akira did attack _his _targets; Shiki didn't even tell Akira to go ahead and kill the fools. "Time to visit 'Uncle' Akira again…"

[6 o'clock at McDonald's]

Shiki was sitting across from Akira again. Akira grinned at the young man, "So what have you brought me here for champ?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"You were trying to take care of my targets." Shiki spoke out gravely.

"Oh yeah that's right. They're hard to get!" Akira laughed, "I'll get them later. Maybe I can-"

"Stop."

"Hmm? What's up?"

"Did I tell you to do my job?" Shiki glared at the man. Akira shrugged.

"Well you said it the last time we met."

Shiki slammed his hands on the table, and barked. "I DIDN'T TRULY GIVE YOU PERMISSION YET! THEY'RE MY TARGETS! NOT YOURS!"

Akira's voice matched up to Shiki's, "YOU'RE NOT QUICK ENOUGH! IT'S BEEN A WEEK AND A HALF ALMOST! YOUR NEW FRIENDS WILL DIE ANYWAY! SO I MIGHT AS WELL DO THE JOB FOR YA!"

At that; Shiki snapped. He flew a hard and swift punch at Akira and struck him in the jaw. Blood spilled out of Akira's mouth and he punched Shiki close to his eye. Great…now he's gonna get a black eye…Punches flew more and the manager kicked the two out.

Shiki spat some blood onto the side walk as the two walk down Tokyo. Akira looked down at Shiki's saddened face and sighed, "Listen…you know you'll have to kill them soon right?"

Shiki's right eye throbbed. He covered it with his hand and nodded. "Yeah…I know…Akira?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm confused…"

"Okay well we just got kicked out of McDonald's. And now we're here."

"No you idiot…I mean…I'm confused about what I feel about the hosts."

"Really?"

"Part of me wants to do the deed and kill the hosts. And the other side of me wants to be their friend….what should I do?"

"What do you think is right to you?"

Shiki's dark side called out to him. _'Don't do it. They'll just leave you after you know. They are just people who come and go. There are tons of people just like them.' _Shiki grinned at Akira, "I'll choose going on with my mission."

"And why's that?"

"It saves me from too much trouble."

Akira shook his head. "You're odd kid."

"Thanks. And Akira…"

"Yeah?"

"Stop trying to kill them. It's my job."

Akira opened his mouth to object but instead… "Got it. I'll wait till I get your permission then."

Shiki nodded, "Thank you." Shiki went on and headed back to the Hitachiin's mansion.

"Great…now am I getting two personalities? Ugh…" Shiki paused, "Course the more interesting the situation is…the more fun."

To be continued…

**A/N: Yay! Yeah I didn't update for a while DX But I'll try to update every Sunday. :) OMG! I think I should make Shiki have two personalities now! Course…I think he had one in the beginning….hmm…oh well! I'll just have him have two personalities: His dark and light side. Mwahahaha I like writing the dark side of him *laughs maniacally* Okay I hoped you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Junko here! :D I got nothing to say, oh! Thank you guys for giving me some ideas! You're the best :) I think this chapter is like a two part fuller thing; next chapter of the fuller will come next week. I got things to do about school so I can't really write the fanfic right now. So…like during summer vacation I'll write more. So this is the last one this month. Sorry!**

_Shiki stared down at the creature. He was panting hard, and couldn't handle his anger. "That's it…you piece of shit…I'm done with you…"_

_The little bunny's nose scrunched up and looked at Shiki innocently. Shiki watched the bunny hop away and it made its way through the door to the road. There were cars passing by and the bunny was hopping towards them. _

"_Shit!"_

_Shiki ran out the house. _

[Let's go back from where this all started shall we? It was 10 minutes before the hosts began…well…hosting.]

The hosts were waiting for Tamaki. Shiki's eye still ached. His right eye was now black and blue. And it hurt like hell. "Would you two quit looking at my eye?"

The twins stared at Shiki's swollen eye. "No." they said bluntly, "How'd you get it?"

"I didn't tell you guys?" the twins shook their heads. "Then…uh….I….got hit with a ball."

The twins seemed to be satisfied with the answer they got so they went and bothered Haruhi.

The door swung open and the hosts saw that it was their 'king'. But what surprised them other than their king being late, was that the blonde was holding a little bunny.

Hunny jumped off his seat and ran to Tamaki, "Tama-chan! Where'd you get that bunny?" the host asked anxiously.

Tamaki smiled, "I found him while I was heading to school. He got sprained his ankle, poor little guy… I kept him in the nurse's room till school ended. Doesn't he look cute?"

The hosts crowded around the bunny. They began petting its soft fur and the bunny wiggled its nose. Shiki was still sitting on his chair and so was Kyoya. "What's so great about a bunny?"

The raven head was writing down calculations of some sort, "Who knows."

"The bunny's nothing but a weak creature." Shiki scoffed, "Useless."

Tamaki gasped, "That's not true! It's absolutely adorable! And it's not weak!"

"I bet if I punch it; the thing will die."

Hunny held onto the bunny, "Don't hurt Bunny-chan!"

Shiki waved his hand at the little blonde, "Don't worry. I won't, calm down."

The twins looked at each other devilishly. "Hey boss…we have an idea about where the bunny can stay."

"Hmm? You do?"

"Let's have Shiki prove he's serious that he's changed! Let's have Shiki take care of Bunny-chan!" the twins grinned at Shiki's dumb struck face.

"WHAT!" Shiki shouted, "No way!"

"Actually…that's a good idea…" Haruhi took the bunny from Hunny and rested the bunny on Shiki's arms, "Take care of him for a week and we'll fully trust you."

Shiki stared at the bunny. His eyebrow twitched, "No way in hell."

"You have to. We have no place for the bunny, it's injured and it'd be a good challenge for you." Tamaki smiled at the bunny. Tamaki made a serious face at Shiki.

'_How rare…'_ Shiki rolled his eyes. The blonde stared at Shiki, "If this bunny dies, than…well we'll do something about you."

Shiki growled in a low tone. The bunny quivered at the assassin as if it sees Shiki as a hungry wolf.

[In Akira's house]

Shiki sat down on an old green couch. The place was surprisingly clean but it smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. He held the bunny in his hands without much care about it though. He was forced to stay somewhere else, because the hosts thought that it would be better if Shiki didn't get any help. Shiki lied that he had a friend; well Akira's a friend but he's also an assassin, but he told the hosts that he had a friend that he could bunk with.

Shiki didn't tell Akira he was staying at his place. He just broke in and made himself at home. Shiki dropped the bunny on the coffee table and glared at the shaking creature. "Stupid bunny…"

Shiki's stomach rumbled. He got up and decided to help himself with some food. He left the bunny thinking nothing would go wrong.

Shiki opened the fridge door and saw beer, left over pizza, more beer, cheese, Chinese takeout food, even more beer-did I mention there was beer? Shiki sighed, "That idiot. He should never bring a girl here when the fridge is this empty."

The assassin opened the pizza box and grabbed two slices of pepperoni. Shiki slipped the pizza in his mouth but then it dropped to the floor. The bunny was no longer where Shiki left him. "Oh…shit."

Shiki placed the plate on the table and went to look for the bunny. "Bunny…bunny…come here bunny!" the bunny didn't show up. Shiki clenched his jaw, "Come here you stupid breeding machine…if you don't I'll kick your white fluffy ass."

Shiki saw the bunny on the shelf close to the kitchen sink. Below the bunny were knives pointing straight up. Shiki's eyes widened as the bunny moved to the edge of the shelf. "Don't you dare kill yourself rabbit! Get away from the edge!"

But the bunny kept going. Shiki skidded to the other side and grabbed the bunny. He winced as his arm hit the knives. He looked down and saw a bloody line down his arm. "Damn…" Shiki looked at the bunny. "This is your fault."

The bunny blinked. Shiki got out of the kitchen and was in the living room. Shiki sighed and set the bunny down on the coffee table. "Stay."

Shiki went into the medicine cabinet and looked made a face. There was nothing there except beer. "….that stupid alcoholic…"

Shiki slammed the cabinet shut. "Doesn't even have any bandages."

Shiki went back into the living room with no bunny inside. Shiki's eye twitched. "…WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT RABBIT!"

Shiki looked through the first part of the house then he made his way to the bathroom. He saw the bunny in the bath tub and it was filled with water. The bunny was squirming around in the water. "Are you trying to die!"

Shiki slipped on some water on the floor and landed head first in the tub of water.

His whole body was soaking wet. Shiki got out of the tub and grabbed the stupid bunny. He looked at the tub, "Why the hell is it full of water anyway?"

Shiki felt the quivering body he held in his hand. The bunny looked up at Shiki with innocent eyes. Shiki grinned.

He opened the toilets cover and held the bunny close to it. He was gonna have fun drowning the weakling. Then Tamaki's words came into his mind. _"If this bunny dies, than…well we'll do something about you."_

Shiki quickly took the bunny away from the toilet and closed the toilet cover. "Che'"

Shiki grabbed a towel and laid it on top of the bunny. He carried the bunny to the couch in the living room. Shiki sighed. He saw a dress shirt lying on a chair near him. Shiki took the shirt and grumbled, "Can't go anywhere…don't want the bunny to do that again."

Shiki was still wet, and the towel he used for the bunny was too small. Shiki untied his hair and took off his shirt. He buttoned up the dress shirt he wore and began to take off his pants. He has boxers. It doesn't matter.

Then the door opened.

Akira was laughing with a woman by his side. From the woman's point of view Shiki looked like a tomboy girl. She saw Shiki wearing only _Akira's _shirt, and had no pants. She assumed the boxers Shiki was wearing was Akira's too. To the woman, Shiki had a beautiful and mature face for a girl, and to add it up Shiki's shoulder length hair perfectly framed his face. And the water topped it all off.

The woman glanced at Akira, "Who's this Akira?"

Akira stared at Shiki speechless. Akira looked at his female companion and smiled charmingly, "Just a friend. I'm sorry, but can we continue this tomorrow?"

"If you say so," the woman purred. "Have fun."

Once the woman left Akira turned to Shiki's now blushing face. Akira locked the door and looked outside a window. He made sure that no one was there outside. Then….

Akira bursted out laughing. "Oh my god! You look like such a chick! HAHAHA!"

Shiki's face reddened even more and looked away, "Well I'm sorry but I'm having trouble taking care of this rabbit."

Akira looked down and saw the bunny on his table. "Why do you have a bunny?"

Shiki sighed, "Long story."

"Okay…hey…why're you in my house?"

"Again. Long story."

"Well you broke into my house and got rid of my fun just there." Akira smirked, "You owe me an explanation."

Shiki sighed. He told Akira about what happened with the injured bunny and that he had to prove he's changed. Then he told Akira the reason why he broke in and why he was wearing Akira's shirt. After Akira's shoulders shook. Then he laughed again. "You sure are one big idiot huh!"

"Shut up!" Shiki pouted. "I gotta take care of this thing…but it's so hard to!"

"Why?"

"Cause this bunny!" Shiki glared at the white fluffy creature, "He keeps getting his stupid ass in trouble!"

"Wow…you're seriously yelling at a bunny. How low can you get?"

"No, no, no! An assassin taking care of a bunny just so his targets can trust him is low! So I don't wanna hear that Akira." Shiki stood up and grabbed the bunny. "I'm going in the extra room."

Akira nodded, "Yeah sure."

[The next day]

That morning Shiki came to school and brought the bunny to the nurse's room. The nurse took the bunny because she promised Tamaki she would take care of the bunny till school ended.

Shiki made his way to class and when he did he sat in his desk and banged his head. Haruhi saw Shiki come in but he looked rather dead. Haruhi got up and walked up to Shiki's desk. "Shiki? What's up?"

"I'm so tired…didn't sleep…"

"What happened?"

"The stupid rabbit wouldn't sleep…kept me awake the whole night…" Shiki couldn't believe it. He lost….to a bunny…

To be continued…

**A/N: hahahaha! The great Shiki got bested by a bunny! XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I got nothing to say~! DX ….sooo enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

The bunny ran through the halls with an angry assassin following him. "Get back here you stupid rabbit!"

Students watched at Shiki got so mad at a little bunny. But they didn't know how much pain Shiki's been through. He has a black eye (but that was from Akira), he had a bandaged arm, he got soaking wet before, he hadn't sleep for 3 days and…he's had enough.

The bunny hopped but quickly and made its way to the Music Room #3. Shiki cursed. If the hosts see him trying to hurt an injured...then Shiki saw it. The bunny wasn't limping as it hopped away. It wasn't injured at all!

Shiki sneered, "You stupid bunny…I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

But it was too late. A customer opened the door and the bunny slipped through the little opening. When Shiki ran to the door he hoped the hosts didn't notice. But when Shiki opened the door he saw Hunny holding the bunny in his arms.

"~Shi-chan! What are you doing? ~" said the innocent third year.

"Uh…" Shiki stuttered. He had to think of an excuse, "Playing tag with Bunny-chan…?"

Hunny beamed, "~that looks like fun! Can I play? ~"

"Um…sure?"

Hunny smiled and set the bunny down. But when the bunny walked, it was limping on its so called injured leg. "~oh no! Bunny-chan's still hurt! ~"

Shiki's eye twitched. The bunny looked up at its opponent and it looked as if it was mocking Shiki. Hunny brought the bunny to the other hosts and left Shiki by himself.

Shiki turned and shook with anger. "That damn rabbit…"

"Hey Shiki! How's taking care of the rabbit?" Shiki turned and saw the ones that suggested the idea for him to take care of the rabbit.

"Hikaru, Kaoru leave me alone. I'm not in the mood."

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned as they looked at each other. "Having a bit of trouble taking care of the rabbit are we?" they said slyly.

Shiki glared at the twins and stormed away from them. Then he bumped into the 'king'. Tamaki turned and saw Shiki. "Oh! Taking care of the bunny going well? He isn't injured so you're doing well."

'_That's cause I'm fucking injured…'_ Shiki grumbled and turned away from the blonde. "Hey! Shiki! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

"I'm not in the mood! Shut up!" Shiki yelled. Tamaki gawked and went into his corner. Shiki rolled his eyes.

Haruhi approached Shiki and smiled at him. "Get any sleep?"

Shiki groaned, "I've lost…"

Haruhi chuckled and patted Shiki's shoulder, "Just endure it. It'll be fine."

[At Akira's place]

Shiki stared into the eyes of the bunny. "You little demon…"

The bunny blinked. "THAT'S IT!"

Shiki grabbed a gun from Akira's shelf **(A/N: what a lazy assassin -_-)**. Shiki shot bullets at the bunny but it hopped away and dodged them all. "Stop moving and let me shoot you!"

There were now bullets in the wall and furniture. The gun ran out of ammo so Shiki threw it away and chased after the creature. Akira opened the front door. "I'm back…what the hell are you doing!"

Akira grabbed Shiki by the waist. "What the fuck are you doing you moron!"

"I'm gonna kill the rabbit! I don't give a crap about the mission! I don't care about the fucking promise! I'm gonna kill the hosts then I'm gonna kill the bunny!"

"Shiki! Calm down! This is just your anger talking!" Akira couldn't fully hold onto the boy. His grip was getting weaker. He had to calm the kid down or else Shiki will kill the bunny.

"This isn't my anger! This is my common sense talking! And it's saying I kill the fucking rabbit!" Shiki struggled out of Akira's hold and began running upstairs where the bunny left.

Akira groaned and ran after Shiki. When he made it, Shiki was holding the bunny out the window in Akira's room. "Shiki! It's just a bunny!"

"And it's pissing me off!" Shiki glared at the bunny. He grinned in triumphant. "Say goodbye rabbit!"

"Shiki, you idiot! You're growing insane! You're talking to a rabbit! Stop it!" Akira quickly grabbed the bunny out of Shiki's hand and ran downstairs.

"Akira! Give me back the bunny!"

"You're insane!"

Akira quickly put the bunny in a cage he bought that day. When he sighed of relief, he was suddenly tackled from the side by Shiki and they fell to the ground. Shiki held his hands around Akira's neck but he didn't hold it too tight for it to hurt Akira too much. Just to threaten him. "Give me back the bunny so I can kill him!"

"He's already in a cage!"

"Eh?" Shiki looked up next to him and saw the bunny in a cage on the table next to Shiki and Akira. "A…a cage?"

"Yes you idiot! I bought it today, I can't believe you couldn't think of that!" Akira scowled. He pushed Shiki off of him and stood up.

Shiki just kneeled down on the floor as he stared at the bunny in the cage. "….Being with those idiot hosts got to me…"

Shiki shot up and yelled at Akira, "I'M TURNING TO ONE OF THEM!"

Akira sighed.

[The next night]

Shiki stared at the bunny in its cage. "I can't believe I didn't think of that before…I'm such an idiot…"

Akira was looking for a girl to hook up with that night so Shiki just wasted his time till he had to hide from the visitor Akira will be bringing.

The bunny looked up at Shiki innocently. Shiki glared. "I'm not gonna fall for that shit. I'm not some kind of weakling who bows down to faces like that."

But the bunny kept staring. Shiki rolled his eyes. He let the bunny out. The bunny sniffed the ground, but then it sprinted to the stairs. "Shit! Not again!"

[After half an hour of running]

Shiki stared down at the creature. He was panting hard, and couldn't handle his anger. "That's it…you piece of shit…I'm done with you…"

The little bunny's nose scrunched up and looked at Shiki innocently. Shiki watched the bunny hop away and it made its way through the front door to the road. There were cars passing by and the bunny was hopping towards them.

"Shit!"

Shiki ran out the house. There was a car coming straight to the bunny. Shiki quickly ran in and grabbed the bunny-only seconds before the car came.

The driver gave Shiki the finger. "You nut case!"

Shiki looked down at the bunny. It seemed as if now it looks at Shiki differently. Shiki came back into the house and rested the bunny on the couch. If the bunny ran away, he didn't care. He was too tired to fight.

Shiki glanced at the bunny. It didn't move away from Shiki. It just stood there. "Not gonna run away?"

The bunny moved closer to Shiki and soon it was resting on Shiki's thighs. Shiki looked down at the fluffy creature blankly.

When Akira came back home he saw Shiki lying down with the bunny on his chest. Both sleeping soundly. Akira chuckled, "Well, well, well. The bunny got on the good side of the wolf huh?"

[At the end of the week]

Shiki slammed the cage on the table after school during club time. Tamaki looked up and saw the bunny. The twins stood behind Shiki, looking over his shoulder. "Oh, so you didn't kill him."

"Nope."

Tamaki smiled, "Good job Shiki!" the blonde opened the cage.

Once the bunny got out, it looked around. All the hosts were sitting around a table. It was in the center.

"Well, we should probably bring him to…" Tamaki watched the bunny hop to Shiki. Tamaki looked up at Shiki.

His eye widened a bit. Tamaki searched but there was nothing murderous in Shiki's eyes. They looked….kind. Tamaki smiled at the assassin as Shiki picked up the little bunny. "Seems like he likes you."

Shiki stared into the bunny's eyes. His lips then spread into a soft smile. Nothing felt weird about it… "I'll keep him."

To be continued…

**A/N: Awwww! Shiki's attitude changed! ….with the rabbit that is XP course this is a fuller so maybe he's still the same in the real story. Who knows ;) Oh and I won't be updating for a while because I have school still :'( so maybe...July 2 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hii~! I know I said I was gonna post on July 2 but I had a chapter idea and I couldn't resist! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

Hikaru and Kaoru were talking with Haruhi before class started. A finger tapped Hikaru on the shoulder so they all looked up and saw Shiki standing there. He looked tired, the same look he had when he was taking care of Bunny-chan. Haruhi smiled at the assassin. "Hey Shiki, what's wrong?"

"Hikaru…Kaoru." Shiki groaned, "Can I come back to living with you two?"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged, "Sure, but why? What happened with your friend?"

[Shiki's flashback]

_That morning…_

_Akira entered Shiki's room and saw the boy sleeping in his bed still. Akira checked his watch and saw that Shiki only had an hour to get ready. The man walked up to Shiki's bed and kicked Shiki's back, "Hey, wake up."_

"_Mm…not now…" Shiki groaned, "Five more minutes…"_

"_At least feed your bunny." Akira ordered, he continued kicking the boy. "I'm not gonna feed him again."_

"_Ten more minutes…come on Akira..."_

_Akira sighed, "Fine. Ten more minutes and you're getting up and feeding that bunny."_

_After ten minutes Akira came back to check on Shiki. The boy was still in his bed fast asleep, "Shiki wake up!"_

"_Mm…five more minutes…" Shiki shifted and his back was facing Akira._

_Akira's eyebrow twitched but left he left the room and said, "Five minutes."_

_Five minutes passed and Akira pushed open the door a bit too roughly, "Hey! Wake up now!"_

"…" _Akira waited for another delay in things then… "Fifteen more minutes…."_

_Akira snapped, "GET UP YOU LAZY ASS!" Akira pulled Shiki off the bed by his feet and the boy fell to the ground. "YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE UP, FEED YOUR BUNNY, GO TO SCHOOL, AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!"_

[End of flashback]

Shiki sighed, "My friend isn't good in mornings…So can I come back?"

"Yeah sure," The twins grinned, "Anyway we need our model back."

[The Host Club is now open]

Shiki leaned towards the girl beside him, "So why don't we go somewhere private?" Shiki whispered in the girl's ear seductively.

"Oh Shiki…we shouldn't." though the girl leaned closer on Shiki and blushed, "The girls could get jealous of us…we would have to hide our relationship from the others."

Shiki grinned and his lips brushed across the girl's cheek. "But don't you think it's more exciting with a bit of danger lovely?" the girl blushed more and fainted in Shiki's arms.

[The Host Club is now closed]

Tamaki walked up to Shiki and gave him thumbs up, "Another job well done Shiki! I'm so proud of you!"

Shiki sighed, "Whatever."

Tamaki gawked and went into his corner. "Wah…mommy Shiki's being so mean…"

'Mommy' sighed and pushed up his glasses, "When did I end up as a mother?"

Shiki blinked, "Huh?"

Haruhi turned to Shiki and raised an eyebrow. Shiki was turning his way back and forth as if he was looking for something, "What are you doing?"

Shiki got up and walked up to a door. He opened the door and a boy fell down from leaning on the door. The boy had a nice complexion; he had a feminine face, like Haruhi's too. He had big light blue eyes, stunning white messy hair, had a petite figure and was the same size as Haruhi. The boy looked up at Shiki and the other hosts. "Uh…"

"Who the hell are you and why were you eavesdropping on us?" Shiki glared down at the boy as the albino got up. If this boy was an assassin and was told to kill the hosts Shiki was gonna kill the boy instantly.

The boy hesitated. He saw fire in those dark red eyes, and hate in the man's voice. "M…my name's Mao…"

"Okay that's one question answered. Now why were you eavesdropping?" Shiki asked coldly.

"B…because…" The hosts crowded around Mao. Mao suddenly clutched onto Shiki's arms and blushed, "I really like you Shiki!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" The twins leaned onto each other's shoulders, "Oh look! It's Shiki's first confession! Hahaha!"

"Wow! Mao-chan you like Shiki?" Hunny smiled at Mao with Mori behind the small blonde.

Mao blushed deeply and looked down at the ground. Tamaki put his arm around the boy's shoulders and smiled, "Don't worry Mao! It's nothing to worry about! Being a homosexual is nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"That's enough Tamaki." Kyoya said, "You're not helping."

"Hey…" Everybody looked at Shiki as he spoke. Shiki looked down at Mao and scowled, "Sorry but I'm not interested kid. You seem nice but I don't swing that way."

"But I really like you Shiki! Please give me a chance! I-" Shiki struck Mao in the face with a punch and Mao fell to the ground. The hosts gasped.

"Shut the hell up! I already told you that I'm not interested!" Shiki growled. Shiki was thinking of taking the boy out into an alley and beat the living crap out of him; Mao was really pissing Shiki off.

"Come on Shiki! You didn't have to punch him!" Tamaki moved near the fallen albino but stopped. Mao's face lit up at Shiki and the boy sprung to his feet.

"That was amazing! The wonderful anger you sent through that punch! So amazing!" Mao smiled at Shiki. "Please hurt me again!"

'_M…m-masochist!' _the hosts thought all together. Shiki shivered in instinct. He hated masochists. Always enjoying pain, so that ruins Shiki's fun. He's faced masochists in his past, and they were just sick. Begging for more pain from Shiki always made him pissed off. Shiki couldn't hurt the boy now. Mao would just enjoy the pain.

The twins laughed even harder, "Wow! Mao's a boy, he confessed to you and he's a masochist! How great is that! Hahaha!"

Shiki grabbed each of the twin's hands and stormed off, "We're going home!"

[The Hitachiin's residence]

Shiki was in his room in his bed. He covered his eyes with his hand and groaned, "Why must this mission be so difficult!"

'_Why don't you just kill them? Then you can just return to Bloodlust and continue doing more missions.' _Shiki's dark side scowled.

"I can't do that."

'_Is it about that fucking promise? Come on! It's not like it'll kill ya or anything!'_

"No it's not about that…"

'_What? Don't tell me you've taken a liking towards those hosts!'_

Shiki thought over the times when he was with the hosts. He had to admit that he's gotten a bit soft towards them. They took him in even though he was about to kill them. They treated him just like family…It's been a while since he's had a family. And he doesn't plan on losing this one.

Shiki smirked, "Yeah…I guess I like them."

'_What! What about the mission!'_

Shiki stretched and smiled, "Screw the mission."

'_I won't allow this you know that right?'_

"Hm…Just try."

'_I will. And if I'm not able to, Bloodlust probably will.'_

Shiki frowned. He then remembered the story Akira told him of Akira's girlfriend dying before his eyes. But why should he care? He's the best assassin in Bloodlust! He won't have trouble in fighting. "I can handle Bloodlust."

'_You're insane.'_

"You're me. So you're insane too." Shiki got off his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes widened slightly as he saw that he didn't have a murderous aura around himself. Shiki glanced at his long black hair and frowned. Shiki took a hold of some scissors and cut his hair. **(A/N: Now his hair is the length of like Haruhi's length of hair. But the hair style's different) **Shiki's black hair was wavy, and his bangs still hovered over his eyes and were pushed to the left. Shiki smiled as he looked over himself in the mirror, "Not bad. That long hair was getting in the way anyway."

**(A/N: Okay before I continue you're probably like "Now he likes the Host Club! What!" Yeah haha okay I'll explain it a bit. Shiki has two different personalities: His dark personality that longs for killing and the other one is…I guess…his normal or good side. His good side is kind of sadistic but not as much as his dark side and . So Shiki's normal side now likes the Host Club-come on who wouldn't? Shiki's dark side though still wants to kill the hosts. Now Shiki is fighting with his dark side.)**

[The next day]

As Shiki and the twins got out of the limo Shiki was glomped by a smaller figure. "Oof!" When Shiki looked down his body tensed. "M-Mao!"

Mao looked up at Shiki and smiled, "Hi Shiki!"

Shiki blinked when he saw the others behind Mao, "Y-you guys get this kid off of me!"

"Yeah, but he seems to really like you." Tamaki chuckled, "When you weren't here he asked us all kinds of questions about you."

The twins snickered to themselves but Shiki could hear them and he glared. Shiki turned and shoved Mao off of him and sprinted to his class, "You freak! Get away from me!"

Mao ran after Shiki screaming out, "You're harsh words just make it even better! You're so cool Shiki!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Haruhi sighed, "Poor Shiki…"

To be continued…

**A/N: -shivers- Shiki has a masochist after him! And it's a dude! Poor him Hahaha**

**Shiki: -points gun at me- This is all your fault you stupid writer**

**Mao: No! Shiki hurt me instead!**

**Me: Yeah! Hurt him instead!**

**Shiki: Both of you shut up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hii~! :) I'm glad all of you like my fanfic and giving me such awesome reviews is even greater! :D**

**Mao: Have you seen Shiki?**

**Me: Uh… -glances at a bush- …nope**

**Mao: Okay thanks anyway!**

**-Shiki comes out of the bush- **

**Shiki: Thanks…**

**Me: Yeah but this is only just once**

**Shiki: Eh? Why?**

**Me: Cause I want to see some yaoi dude! Embrace your love for Mao already!**

**Shiki: I'm not in love with that masochist!**

**Mao: Shiki! Is that you!**

**Shiki: Shit! –Runs away-**

**Me: I hope you guys enjoy! I do not own OHSHC**

[At the cafeteria]

Tamaki sighed. He was alone for the moment because the others haven't arrived yet. Tamaki took his tray and sat in an empty table. He wasn't so great being alone at times.

"Where are they?" the blonde wept.

A scream echoed through the cafeteria. Tamaki got up and looked towards the door and so did everybody else. Shiki was running through the door followed by a Mao with hearts as eyes.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAK!"

"Never~!" Mao squealed.

Shiki blinked as he saw the blonde. He ran faster and skidded behind Tamaki. "Leave or I'll have Tamaki kick you out of Ouran!"

"Ehh?" Mao pouted, "You're so mean Shiki. But that's what I love about you!"

Shiki shivered again, "Y-yeah, yeah, yeah. Now leave."

Mao reluctantly left the cafeteria but not without blowing kisses at Shiki. After Mao left Shiki sat down across from Tamaki.

"You okay?" Tamaki raised an eyebrow as Shiki was banging his head on the table. "Oh hey, you cut your hair."

Shiki looked up and played with his bangs, "Yeah. My old hairstyle was annoying."

"Looks better," Tamaki grinned. "It's more dangerous too!"

Shiki ignored the blonde and stared down at the table. His dark side of his mind laughed, _'This is your chance! Kill him now while he's alone!'_

'_Shut up! I'm not gonna hurt them and that's final!' _Shiki growled to himself. Shiki's been fighting with himself way too much. It happened at breakfast when he was with the twins, and there were knives right behind Shiki. His dark side was roaring in anger when Shiki refused to use them.

"I think I've been using too much energy nowadays." Shiki said, with a sigh.

"Why's that?"

"Well first of all; this school's full of messed up people."

Tamaki chuckled, "Well nobody's perfect."

"Look who's talking." Shiki rolled his eyes. "According to what you say about yourself, you sound pretty perfect to me."

Tamaki beamed, "That's because I'm the only exception! It's like I was chosen to be perfect by the Gods!"

Shiki stared at the blonde for a moment. Then he hung his head up and bursted out laughing. "Wow! Hahaha! I thought you would deny it but what you just did was even funnier!"

Tamaki smiled. He's noticed that Shiki's change quite a lot; it was almost a miracle. Tamaki looked up and saw the others, "Haruhi!"

Shiki turned and smiled and the other hosts. "Hey guys."

"Hi Tama-chan! Hi Shi-chan!" Hunny sat down next to Tamaki with Mori beside him.

"Hey lover boy." The twins teased at Shiki. "How's your little Mao?"

Shiki glared, "I don't know and I don't care. He's not mine either."

Each of the twins sat on either side of Shiki and kept teasing him. Haruhi sat down next to Kyoya who was sitting on the other side of Tamaki.

"So Shiki, are you ready for the festival?" Kyoya asked. His question almost sounded sly to Shiki.

Shiki raised an eyebrow, "What festival?"

"Oh, well we're gonna have all the clubs make up their own themes and everybody else can come and visit the clubs." Haruhi explained. "It's quite fun, but we don't know what kind of theme we should pick."

"Do you have any ideas Shi-chan?" Hunny asked cutely.

"No, not really. But it seems cool." Shiki got up and smiled, "I'll see you guys after school."

The hosts waved as Shiki left the cafeteria. Haruhi turned her attention back to her other friends and smiled gently, "Shiki sure has changed." The others nodded in agreement and went back to eating and planning a theme for the festival.

[In the halls]

Shiki rubbed his temples when his dark part of his mind kept yapping. _**'Why do I have to deal with a weakling like you! Thanks to those hosts you've changed into a weak idiot!'**_

'_Or maybe I've changed for the better.' _Shiki objected.

'_**Fine. But I swear if they hurt us and leave us, it's all your fault.'**_

'_I'll take my chances.'_

'_**You son of a-'**_

"SHIKI!" said person turned around and his heart jumped a beat.

Mao was running towards the assassin. Shiki sprinted away, but there was a crowd of students in the way. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The crowd parted because they knew if they didn't they'd be run over by the dangerous host. Mao made it through the crowd as well. Mao then blinked. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

The hall was empty "Nani? Where's Shiki?" Mao turned a corner and was suddenly hit with a board. The masochist fell unconscious.

Shiki came out of the corner and was breathing heavily, "Weirdo…" Shiki dropped the board and left before Mao woke up.

**A/N: Yeah it's pretty short sorry! Oh! And please give me some ideas for a theme for the hosts! Thank you!**


	9. Your choice

**A/N: Haha! I'm making a chapter with boy love! Mwahaha! But this chapter will not be part of the main story if you guys don't want it to be, though what fangirl doesn't like a bit of boy love? ;)**

**So right now this chapter isn't part of the main story unless I get reviews of 'Can a killer be a host?' being a boyxboy fanfic **

**Shiki: Who is it of?**

**Me: …hehehe…someone**

**Shiki: o.O**

**Me: -grins and looks away-**

Tamaki stared deeply at the red eyes he's seen every day. It was at the club meeting and they were discussing about the festival. Though Tamaki was trying to pay attention to Haruhi's turn to tell her ideas; he couldn't help glancing at Shiki every now and then.

He found it so interesting in how those eyes can be filled with hatred and anguish, but then suddenly be so kind and caring. And when Shiki looked Tamaki's way nowadays the blonde would blush lightly.

Back then Tamaki had taken an interest in Shiki but he didn't really feel so certain about his feelings for the assassin much. He always thought that he liked Shiki just a bit more than the others because Shiki had the most difficult life out of all of them. But now Tamaki thinks he's actually taken a liking to Shiki.

All this realizing happened when Shiki and Tamaki were in the club alone planning on a theme. The hosts went into pairs so that they don't have to always meet in the club just to plan. Tamaki wanted to be with Haruhi but they all disagreed. Tamaki still feels something for Haruhi but his feelings for Shiki are greater.

[In the club]

Shiki sighed, "I can't think of anything!" Tamaki was just staring at Shiki and didn't answer. Shiki waved his hand in front of Tamaki's face, "Hey! You ignoring me?"

Tamaki blinked, "S-sorry, I was just thinking of something."

"About Haruhi again?" Shiki grinned.

"Wha-! Haruhi's my little girl!" Tamaki cried out, "That would be just wrong!"

Shiki raised his hands up, "Okay, okay I get it." The assassin grinned teasingly. "You have a daughter complex."

Tamaki went into his corner and planned on growing mushrooms there, "Shiki's so mean…"

Shiki chuckled. Tamaki's heartbeat skipped a beat when he heard that warm chuckle. "Come on Tamaki. We need to think of at least on idea, or else Kyoya will scold us."

Tamaki got up and went back into his seat. Tamaki rested his chin on the table and whined. "But I can't think of anything…!"

"I thought kings were supposed to plan ahead or something." Shiki crossed his arms, "Now think. King."

"Can we do something else? We've been here for an hour." Tamaki shot up from his seat and smiled, "Let's go visit Haruhi!"

Shiki sighed, "I bet you can't go an hour without her."

Tamaki blinked but that quickly passed. His charming smile made its way across his face and he used his princely voice, "I have though, and better yet I'm with you."

Shiki blinked and so did Tamaki. Tamaki blushed fiercely. He went into prince mode unknowingly and worst yet…. He did it to Shiki.

Shiki stared blankly at Tamaki. Tamaki waved his arms around, "I-I-I meant! I didn't mean that! I mean you're a great guy and I like hanging out with you! But uh..! I-I-I...Ignore what I just said! That-"

"You sure are some host."

"Eh?"

"…I always thought your act was totally cheesy."

Tamaki muttered something, but then Shiki said something that made Tamaki's heart beat faster. "But oddly enough that was very good." Shiki chuckled, "That made me blush a bit."

"R-really?"

Shiki didn't seem to notice the blonde leaning towards him a bit, "Yeah, hahaha usually I don't think that." Shiki glanced down at his watch and frowned, "I got modeling to do. I'll see you tomorrow Tamaki."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." Tamaki got up from his seat as Shiki went and grabbed his backpack. "Hey can I ask you something?"

Shiki leaned on the wall close to the door and turned to Tamaki, "Yeah sure."

"Who's your best friend out of all of us?" Tamaki walked closer to Shiki but the assassin didn't seem to notice again.

"Well…truthfully Tamaki it's you." Shiki smiled gently, "But Haruhi is close behind you."

Tamaki was about to say something but then he somehow slipped on a banana and stumbled. Tamaki felt hands under his arms that held him up, and when he looked up his face was inches away from Shiki's.

Both boys blushed. Shiki shook his head. He seemed like he was shaking away something in his head. Shiki pushed Tamaki away gently. "Well that was awkward." Shiki said as he headed for the door, "Later."

When the door shut, Tamaki suddenly felt emptiness inside. Tamaki walked back to the table and took a seat. He put his head on the table, "I-is this love?"

[In the halls]

'_**You're just gonna run away! That guy definitely made a move on us! You should have kicked him in the balls!'**_ Shiki rubbed his temples. His dark side wouldn't shut up after what happened.

'_Shut up, he just slipped.'_

'_**Then what about what he said before! He was flirting with us!' **_

'_He did it by accident. Shut up now. You're being annoying.'_

The voice growled, _**'You're being annoying! You should be thinking of hurting the guy too! I thought you didn't swing that way!'**_

'_I don't.'_

'_**Then why are you okay with what just happened!'**_

'_Calm down! You're being a pest!' _Shiki banged his head with his hand and grunted.

The voice growled again, _**'Fine….but we both know you didn't mind being so close to him. And especially being flirted to; you didn't mind that at all did you?' **_

Shiki blushed. _'…Shut up.'_

'_**Ugh…how disgusting. Now I've gotten an interest in the boy. Ugh.'**_

Shiki smirked, _'But we still like girls right?'_

For a moment the voice stood silent, but then if chuckled. _**'Hahaha…for once we agree to something.'**_

'_Yeah…turns out Shiki Yukimaru is bisexual.' _Shiki smirked and he swore his dark side was smiling too. _'But masochists still creep me out.'_

'_**Ugh. Don't remind me.'**_

[The next day]

Shiki made his way through the halls with Haruhi to Biology. "Did you and Tamaki get any ideas for the festival?"

Shiki sighed, "Sadly no. I can't think of anything and the 'king' wasn't much help either."

"Sorry you had to be with Tamaki." Haruhi looked up at the assassin sympathetically, "He can be a little troublesome at times."

"I can tell. Hey why don't we be partners?" Shiki liked Tamaki but only a little bit; the guy was still an idiot.

"Yeah sure, I'll ask Tamaki at the Host Club."

"Not Kyoya?"

"He won't really care I think."

"Haruhi! Shiki!"

"Shit…" the two said in unison. They turned around together and saw Tamaki walking towards them.

Shiki and Haruhi waved at the blonde wearily. Haruhi leaned close to Shiki and whispered, "Maybe we should ask him now."

Tamaki saw the two closer than usual so he pushed them away from each other. He felt a bit jealous towards both Shiki and Haruhi. "Daddy wants you guys to stay a good distance!"

Shiki and Haruhi made a face at Tamaki, and then Shiki nudged his head towards Tamaki at Haruhi. Haruhi took that as a sign to tell Tamaki which it was, "Hey Tamaki, can you be a partner with Kyoya?"

"Huh?" Tamaki looked at Shiki, "Why?" Tamaki was worried. Was it because of the incident? If it was…man did he screw up?

"Because we thought that you and Kyoya would work better together and Haruhi and I will work well together too." Shiki explained.

"Oh…" Tamaki then hugged Shiki and whined, "My son doesn't want to hang with his daddy! Where's mommy when I need her?"

"Ehhhh!" Shiki tried shoving Tamaki away but the blonde held onto him tightly, "Since when was I your 'son!"

Haruhi sighed, "Welcome to my world Shiki."

"A what a complicated world it is." Shiki glared at the blonde. "Tamaki let go of me!"

"Then don't leave your daddy!" Tamaki wept.

"Fine, just let go!" Tamaki let go of Shiki and Shiki fell back. He bumped into something smaller than him. "Oh shit…don't tell me."

"SHIKI!" Mao wrapped his arms around Shiki's neck from behind.

"MAO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But when you hit me with that board that day; that made me love you more!" Mao squealed.

"How'd you know I was the one that did it!"

"It's love that told me!"

A sudden bolt of utter jealousy overwhelmed Tamaki. He steamed up and tore Mao's hands away from Shiki. "Keep away from Shiki!"

"Hey-!" Mao saw it. He practically saw the love Tamaki felt for Shiki. _'So I have a rival for Shiki's heart? Very well, Tamaki Suoh! Prepare to face Mao Watanabe!'_

Mao and Tamaki glared at each other angrily. _'I won't let you get a hold of Shiki you masochist!'_ Tamaki growled out loud.

Haruhi and Shiki watched blankly at the two. Haruhi glanced at Shiki, "…What's with them?"

"Don't ask me." Shiki really didn't know what was happening. _'Maybe Tamaki…nah I got nothing. I have no idea why the hell they're doing this.'_

**A/N: Awwwwwww Tamaki loves Shiki! And he calls Shiki his son! That's an improvement! :D hahaha Shiki and his dark side both like Tamaki a bit haha…I wonder if Shiki's dark side thinks of naughty things to do to Tamaki… -suddenly gets a nosebleed-**

**Remember you have to give me your opinion if you want some boy love in this containing Tamaki and Shiki ;) that'd be so fun to write! But if you guys don't like the idea you can tell me and the chapter will just be a fun little unrelated chapter. **

**Shiki: M-me and Tamaki!**

**Tamaki: ….-blushes-**

**Mao: HEY STUPID HOST! GET AWAY FROM SHIKI!**

**Me: Ah young love~! –In my own little world- **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Haruhi: Okay the overall vote for 'Can a killer be a host?' is…**

**Me: Boy love…boy love…boy love**

**Mao: No...No…No…No**

**Haruhi: Boy love, but most of all Tamaki and Shiki as a couple**

**Me: YES! –Points at Mao- YAOI LOVING GIRLS WIN!**

**Mao: NOOOOOO! **

**Shiki: o.O**

**Tamaki: O.O**

**Shiki and Tamaki: -Blush- **

**Me: XD –squeals- how cute!**

**Mao: -grumbles- no it's not…**

**Me: I hope you guys enjoy! :) Oh and though we're having boy love I'm still focusing on the main story hahaha :P But boy love will still be here! :)**

The hosts were all walking in the halls together. Sadly Mao apparently knew where Shiki was all the time, so the hosts and Mao bumped into each other.

"Shiki!" Mao hugged Shiki affectionately. Shiki smacked Mao's head hard but Mao just enjoyed the pain. "The pain you cause me is so refreshing!"

"UGH!"

Tamaki's eye twitched. While Shiki was still yelling, Mao grinned mockingly at Tamaki as he hugged Shiki. "Why you…"

"Hey Shiki, can Kaoru and I plan your wedding?" Hikaru teased.

Shiki growled at the two, but Kaoru decided to add to his brother's teasing. "Don't worry; we'll have you wear the tux."

"NEVER WILL THAT HAPPEN!" Tamaki snapped. Tamaki pulled Mao off of Shiki and glared at the boy. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY LITTLE BOY!"

"HE'S NOT YOURS! I LOVE SHIKI!" the hosts gasped at the confession. "I have the right to hug him and show my affection because I love him! Do you have the right to call him 'yours'!"

"Uh…" Tamaki closed his eyes and shouted, "I'M HIS DADDY SO YES I DO!"

Shiki blocked his ears and sighed. The assassin shifted away from the arguing and left the others. Haruhi noticed and followed Shiki. Shiki smiled when Haruhi made her way to his side. "Oh, hi Haruhi."

"Hi Shiki." Haruhi smiled, "So have any ideas why Tamaki's acting this way now?"

"No clue."

"…Hey you know you haven't really told us about your past." Haruhi said, with a thoughtful look.

"I haven't had I?" Shiki and Haruhi nonchalantly walked to a bench near the rose maze. "I can tell you now if you want."

Haruhi smiled gently as they sat down. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Okay, well ask me any question."

"What happened to your parents?" Haruhi said immediately.

Shiki's expression darkened, "They died…"

"Accident?"

"No. They were murdered by Bloodlust." Shiki bit his lip, "Bloodlust wanted some new recruits and they unfortunately picked me. They hurt me because they wanted me to be a killer and make me hurt others the way they did to me…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. Got any more questions? I don't really like this one." Shiki looked down.

"What were your friends in Bloodlust?"

Shiki chuckled, "I didn't really have friends. I was the best in the class so not many people liked me. Actually they all wanted to kill me. But the closest person to be called my friend at Bloodlust was a man named Akira."

"Akira what?"

"He said his name was only Akira. He abandoned his last name because it brought memories of the past." Shiki smiled, "We met when it was my second month being in Bloodlust. At the beginning I was the weakest and the one that disobeyed orders. Nobody liked me. Some kids brought me somewhere one day and beat the crap out of me. Got broken ribs, two black eyes, and bruises everywhere."

"Ouch…" Haruhi winced just by imagining the image.

"Yeah….After they ditched my quivering body behind, Akira came out of the shadows and helped me get to the infirmary. He told me as soon as I saw him that I was strong but didn't have hope." Shiki chuckled. "He sure was more mature back then."

"Hope? Hope for what?"

"The hope to survive Bloodlust." Shiki smirked, "Akira stood by my side even though I was ranked first and he was second."

"He must have been a good friend." Haruhi smiled.

"He is." Shiki glanced up at the white clouds above them, "Never did he betray me. Got more questions?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay, go for it."

Haruhi gazed at the pool in front of her. "…Okay next question."

"Alright."

"What did you feel when you were doing your missions before meeting us?"

Shiki shrugged, "Truthfully I was a monster. I tortured those people so much. Some cried for me to stop, some begged me to kill them but leave their loved ones, some tried to fight back, and some…just gave up and accepted their faith that was chosen by me."

"What did you feel?" Haruhi felt that old feeling of being uncomfortable around Shiki again.

"I wanted them to suffer in how my parents did. To make them feel they didn't have the ability to save their family and friends. I guess I felt…confused." Shiki concluded. "My mind was and still is messed up."

"How do you feel around us?" Haruhi looked at Shiki, hoping that Shiki didn't feel like killing them still. That would bring them back to the starting.

"Loved."

"Huh…?"

"When I'm with you guys I feel loved like I was from when I was a child. You're like family to me. And I will protect you guys no matter what." Shiki said smiling.

"Protect us from what?"

Shiki sighed, "It's been more than a month since I've been here. Bloodlust forbids us to have our missions be a month long." Shiki brought out his phone and stared at it. "I had a phone call from my leader, and he told me that if I didn't kill you in a month he and other assassins will take over my job."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry…." Shiki smiled sadly at Haruhi, "They will come in small groups so it doesn't matter. I can take them."

"Well then we'll join you." Shiki blinked at Haruhi's determined eyes, "The guys and I will help you."

"Why?"

"Because you're family."

Shiki ruffled Haruhi's hair and grinned, "Thanks."

[The Host Club is now closed]

"So Haruhi and I finally have an idea theme for the festival." Kyoya said at the host meeting.

"Really?" Shiki looked at Haruhi, "What is it?"

"Well it's for students but really recommended to girls." Haruhi said to all the hosts, "It's this Greek Olympic theme where girls would compete in Greek Olympic themed games and whoever wins gets to pick their host and the host will give the winner a kiss."

Shiki smirked, "Nice idea. Can't wait to get kissed."

"Yeah~! I like that idea! Good job Haru-chan, good job Kyo-chan!" Hunny complimented and Mori nodded.

"Thanks but Kyoya brought the Greek idea first. I just added some things." Haruhi replied.

"Good job Kyoya." Shiki smiled at Kyoya.

"Thank you. Sadly Haruhi didn't like the idea making people pay to participate." Kyoya said and went back into typing on his computer though.

'…_It's a good thing Haruhi didn't agree.'_ Shiki thought, _'That's a bit weird…but hahaha it's a bit of a good idea.'_

Tamaki pouted at how little attention he got from Shiki. The blonde didn't really like the idea about getting kissed by anyone and especially the idea of Shiki being kissed. "Yeah…that's great."

"Awww the boss doesn't want Haruhi to get kissed!" the twins cooed.

"What! No! I don't want Sh-!" Tamaki looked at Shiki and blushed, "Uh…never mind."

Shiki raised an eyebrow at the blonde. _**'Maybe he's worried about you.'**_

'…_Shut up, no he's not.'_

'_**Hey I kept quiet when you were spilling your guts with Haruhi. So you shut up.'**_

Shiki sighed. He's been having trouble for a while because of his dark side. Especially at night. His dark side would have images of Tamaki and doing…stuff with the blonde in Shiki's head. Every time Shiki wakes up, he would be wet and his dark side would always laugh at him. Shiki would always say: _'If only we weren't the same person. I would kick your ass.'_

"Haru-chan, Kyo-chan! Can we be in the games?" Hunny asked.

"I'm not sure…" Haruhi looked at Kyoya, "Can we?"

"If you really want to, but if you win then you don't get anything really." Kyoya confirmed.

[In the halls]

It was the end of the meeting and Tamaki was heading to his limo. He looked for Shiki for a while because the twins said that Shiki went somewhere else before they left.

Tamaki looked outside for a moment but he had to take another glance. He leaned closer to the window and squinted. Shiki was on the grass underneath the shade of a cherry blossom tree. Tamaki took a last look at Shiki before he left to talk to the assassin.

[Meanwhile…]

"_Hello?"_

"_Mr. Yukimaru, have you exterminated your targets?"_

"…_Yes."_

"_I know that's a lie. Now answer."_

"_I apologize but no."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because I don't want to. They are my family."_

"_Then once again you will lose your family." _

"_Bring it asshole. I can take you and your slaves." _

"_I'll give you a month because you were my best assassin."_

"_Just a month? Ha, you're just scared."_

"_Watch it kid. I'm doing you a favour for giving you more than a week."_

"_Oh gee thanks."_

"_Listen kid, just do what I say and do your job."_

"_No thanks. I don't plan on being your bitch anymore."_

Shiki smiled as he remembered his conversation with his leader. _'I'm screwed if they catch me.'_

'_**They'll rip you apart.'**_

'_Thanks for the support.' _Shiki kept his eyes closed and listened to the leaves rustling. _'And I swear if I get another wet dream I'll punch myself just so I can give you pain.'_

'_**Aww…you're no fun.'**_

'_Just don't okay?'_

'_**Fine.'**_

Shiki fell into a deep sleep. He didn't even notice the steps coming towards him.

Tamaki was gazing down at Shiki sleeping. Tamaki took a seat next to Shiki. The blonde noticed a strand of hair covering Shiki's closed eyes and brushed it away gently. Tamaki stared at Shiki's soft lips and leaned forward a bit.

Tamaki was only inches away from Shiki's lips. Tamaki pressed his lips lightly against Shiki's lips. Tamaki pulled his head back and blushed. "I can't believe I just did that…"

"Neither did I."

Tamaki jumped and saw Shiki smirking. Shiki sat up and stretched. Tamaki blushed furiously, "Uh-! …I can explain!"

Shiki covered his face, blushed and looked at the blonde. "You can, can you?"

"I-I-I…I thought you were choking so I gave you the kiss of life!" Tamaki said nervously.

"Choking? Choking on what?" Shiki said a bit smugly. He had to admit he enjoyed seeing Tamaki getting so nervous. It was kind of cute.

"Ch-choking on…air!"

"Air?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Alright, that seems reasonable." Shiki said which kind of puzzled the blonde. _'He…he fell for it?'_

"But…let me ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead." Blushing, Tamaki moved a bit away from the assassin.

"What would you do if I told you I liked you?" Shiki asked.

Tamaki laughed nervously, "W-what?"

Tamaki didn't answer for a while, and the silence became a bit too awkward. Shiki stared blankly at Tamaki. What was he thinking? Tamaki loved Haruhi more. Sure, Tamaki kissed him but isn't that a French thing? He shouldn't have asked that in the first place.

Tamaki didn't like the way Shiki was looking at him. His eyes looked a bit empty. Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, but Shiki got up and grabbed his bag. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"Huh? Wait-!"

"I already know your answer so just leave it." Shiki left Tamaki and waved goodbye. "Just ignore what I said. Later Tamaki!"

Tamaki stared at Shiki as he walked away, and then stared at the spot where Shiki was sitting before. _"What would you do if I told you I liked you?'_

Tamaki blushed, "I wouldn't mind at all…"

"Well, well, well. Are you trying to piss me off?"

Tamaki looked to his side and saw Mao. "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed Shiki was still in the school, and I arrived to see you kissing my Shiki!" Mao yelled.

"He's not yours!" Tamaki cried out, "I SWEAR! STAY AWAY FROM MY SHIKI!"

"WHY WOULD YOU CALL HIM YOURS EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN'T ANSWER HIS QUESTION!" Tamaki bit his lip at the true fact.

"…Then let me answer it now. I love Shiki Yukimaru, and I will have him; not you." Tamaki said with pure seriousness.

"Then let's go against each other, and whoever wins continues showing their affection towards Shiki." Mao said as he glared at Tamaki.

"And what does the loser have to do?"

"The loser has to give up on Shiki."

"How long?"

"…a month." Tamaki saw something in Mao's eyes that was very suspicious, but he couldn't get what it was.

"Fine…why don't we have it during the festival?"

"The festival? Do what?"

"Our club is having a Greek Olympic theme. We can compete and to what the reward is, the winner gets to kiss Shiki. And I'm already in the lead with that kiss before just to let you know." Tamaki smiled.

"Che'." Mao's face grew red. "You're on!"

**A/N: GASP! Mao and Tamaki are gonna be in the Greek Olympic games! Oh and thank you momo-x-11 for the theme idea! :) Now I'm gonna look up what games the Greek Olympics did…sorry but I have noooo idea hahaha**

**Mao: -growls- …that damn Tamaki!**

**Shiki: O.O …I got kissed –blushes-**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Happy face~! Yeah, I'm bored haha**

**Tamaki: …so I'm battling Mao?**

**Me: You challenged him yourself**

**Tamaki: You made me say that!**

**Me: Yeah, but you totally mean it ;) You wanna win Shiki's heart right? **

**Tamaki: -blushes and turns away-**

**Mao: I'll beat your ass you stupid host!**

**Tamaki and Mao: -glare at each other-**

**Shiki: -_- …**

**Me: Seems like you're in a love triangle Shiki –winks at Shiki-**

**Shiki: …I like Haruhi more than both of them**

**Tamaki and Mao: EHHHH!**

**Haruhi: Huh?**

**-Tamaki and Mao glare intensely at Haruhi-**

**Me: hahaha nah that's not part of the story :P**

The twins ditched Shiki to go with Haruhi and went into the cafeteria. So Shiki just decided to stay in his classroom and eat his lunch alone. While he was eating, girls stared at the boy and wished they can sit with him. "SHIKI!"

Said person turned to the door and sighed, _'Oh god…not again.' _Mao was at the door waving at the assassin.

All the boys looked at the small 2nd yearawkwardly. Mao was the most known open gay guy in the school, and to add the fact that he's a masochist doesn't make him so popular. Shiki frowned as Mao made an attack hug on the assassin. "What are you doing here Mao!"

"I wanted to tell you to get ready for the best kiss ever!" Mao said cheerfully. "I'll definitely make sure Tamaki loses!"

"…" Shiki quickly shoved Mao off and stormed out of the room. "TAMAKI, YOU BASTARD! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

Mao blushed, _'He's so forceful…I love it!'_

[In the cafeteria]

The other hosts were sitting together, but Tamaki wasn't really concentrating much. _'I messed up…. I shouldn't have kissed him….' _Tamaki brushed his fingers through his hair.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "What's wrong Tamaki?"

"Hm?" Tamaki blinked, "Oh….Sorry."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tamaki smiled normally, "Just wondering where Shiki is."

"Oh that reminds me!" Hikaru grinned, "Kaoru and I wanna show you a picture of when we had Shiki dress as a princess!"

"Oh yeah!" Kaoru fumbled in his bag and brought out two cameras and gave one for Hunny, Mori and Kyoya to look at, and for Tamaki and Haruhi to look at. "Shiki acted so funny when we finished taking pictures!"

"Shi-chan looks so cute~!" Hunny laughed, "His hair looks really nice!"

"He looks a lot different I gotta say." Kyoya said calmly.

Mori nodded. **(A/N: …that's all I have Mori do XD course he doesn't talk a lot, and I see him nod most of the time)**

Haruhi sighed, "I can't believe you guys made Shiki wear that."

"Nah! It's fine~!" The twins shook it off and grinned, "Shiki didn't mind!"

"I doubt it." Haruhi looked to Tamaki for help, "It's wrong right Tamaki?"

Tamaki was holding the camera and stared at it. His face grew dark red. Haruhi looked up at Tamaki and furrowed her brow, "…Tamaki?"

Tamaki covered his nose, grabbed some napkins from the table and held the napkins on his nose. To Tamaki, Shiki looked like an angel! The long hair that flowed down Shiki's hair; his adorable, uncomfortable, and embarrassed expression, and Shiki's thin but fit figure dressed in a beautiful pink dress. Tamaki got up and grabbed more napkins before running to the washroom. "I-I gotta go!"

The hosts watched Tamaki run through the crowd and left to the washroom. Kyoya glanced as the door shut behind the blonde and smiled. _'So it is true…. Well you can't pick who you love. At least Shiki actually considers liking Tamaki, unlike Haruhi with Tamaki.'_

The cafeteria door opened and revealed a pissed off Shiki. Shiki ignored everybody around him and slammed his hand on the table where the others were at. "Where the hell is that damn blonde?"

They all pointed to the washroom door. Shiki stomped away and thrust the washroom door open. "TAMAKI!"

Shiki saw Tamaki pinching his nose with a bunch of tissues. Shiki looked at the garbage can and saw a pile of tissues with blood on it. "…what the hell are you doing?"

Tamaki blushed and turned away from Shiki, "N-nothing…"

"…But why do you have a nosebleed?" Shiki asked. "Something happen with Haruhi?"

Tamaki turned slowly around to Shiki. "Why do you always think that? Why do you always bring up Haruhi?"

Shiki looked down uncomfortably, "How can I not?"

"Hey Shiki…. About what happened before under that tree…I-"

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Shiki then remembered why he was in the washroom with the bleeding host. Shiki smacked Tamaki abruptly, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Wh-what!"

"What were you planning with Mao!" Shiki grabbed Tamaki's tie and brought the host closer, "What is this with kissing me!"

"Uh..."

"If you don't tell me I'll break your fucking neck!" Shiki took his hands and wrapped them around the host's neck. His grip tightened every moment. "Tell me."

"Mao and I made a bet!" Tamaki winced under the hands around his neck, "Whoever wins gets to give you a kiss...!"

Shiki didn't let go, "Is that so? Whoever loses gets what?"

"To leave you alone for a month...! Please let go now!" Tamaki fell on the floor when Shiki let go.

"Where will this bet take place?"

"At the festival...Mao and I will compete in our Greek Olympics..."

Shiki made his way to the door but stopped, "Well then... You better win."

"What?"

Shiki smiled, "I ain't kissing that masochist so you better win. Alright?"

"A-alright!" Tamaki said a bit too loudly.

"Good." Shiki left the washroom, and went out into the halls. **'Think he'll win?'**

_'Who knows... We'll just have to see at the festival.'_

[Akira's place]

Once again, Shiki let himself into Akira's house. Akira was out on a mission but Shiki really needed to talk to the assassin. '_When I don't really need him he's here. But when I need him the most he's doing his job. What the hell!'_

After an hour, Akira opened the door and was faced with a sleeping Shiki on his couch. Akira sighed, "Again?"

Akira took a pillow and smacked Shiki, "Hey! Wake up intruder!"

"Mm..." Shiki got up and rubbed his eyes, "Oh, you're back."

"Why're you in my house again?"

"Because I need your advice." Shiki sat up on the couch and Akira sat across from the boy. "I think I'm bi."

"Huh?" Akira blinked, "...Yeah you probably are."

"Thought so..."

"Wait...you serious?" Akira thought Shiki was joking around, but obviously the boy was serious. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, I do like girls, but lately I've been taking an interest in Tamaki." Shiki saw Akira's face darken, "What's wrong?"

"Don't you dare go out with that bastard!" Akira growled.

"...what'd Tamaki do to you?"

"THAT BASTARD KICKED ME IN THE BALLS!" Akira yelled. Ever since Akira tried to kill Tamaki and got kicked in the balls, he hated the blonde the most.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. It's not like you need to use it anymore. You already screwed half of the women in Japan." Shiki shrugged, "I'm surprised you don't have 100 kids by now."

"You sure are protective over your boyfriend." Akira muttered.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Righttttt." Akira raised an eyebrow, "So you're here because...?"

"I'm not sure if it's love or just a lame crush." Shiki felt like such a girl. "I need your oppinion."

"Well what happens when you two are together?"

"Uh well... When I see him troubled I feel like I should help him out. But when he's with girl's I don't usually mind... I'm not the jealous type. And when I have him protecting me from this kid named Mao I feel happy..." Shiki frowned, "God I feel like a chick."

"You're in love." Akira smiled. _'Though it's a bit surprising.'_

"Seriously?"

"Shiki. Never have I once seen you act like this around anyone. You're definitely in love."

"UGH." Shiki got up and pouted, "Now I feel like an even more of a chick!"

_'You asked me in the first place.' _Akira sighed. "Anyway, who's this Mao?"

"He's a total masochist and he's in love with me or something. I hate him!"

"Seems like a good kid." Akira rolled his eyes.

[After school]

Shiki was pushed into an empty room by a surprisingly strong Mao. "Oof! Mao! What are you doing!"

"Sorry, but I like you way too much. I've held it in for too long." Mao whispered in Shiki's ear. "If I don't do this now, I won't be able to if I don't."

Mao pinned Shiki to the wall and kissed Shiki's neck that left a hickey. Mao opened Shiki's blazer and brushed his hand under Shiki's white shirt. "H-hey! Personal space much!"

Mao's hand made it's way to Shiki's private. The assassin moaned a bit, "Your moan's are so cute Shiki."

"Wh-what are you! Some kind of sadist!" Shiki pushed Mao away.

"I'm both darling."

Shiki pushed Mao far away from him and quickly ran out of the room. _**'THAT. WAS. MESSED.'**_

_'Don't remind me!' _Shiki ran towards the Music Room. When Shiki came into the club, he was panting hard, had messed up hair and clothes, and a visable hickey.

Everybody looked at Shiki, and luckily the club wasn't open yet. Haruhi pointed at the obvious hickey, "What happened to you?"

Shiki waved his hand at Haruhi abruptly, "IT'S NOTHING!"

"Looks like Shiki's been playing around with someone." the twins grinned. "Who is it?"

"NO ONE!"

Tamaki went into his corner and sobbed, "You never told me you had a lover..."

Shiki smacked his forehead and sighed, "I don't!"

"Who did it though?" Kyoya asked.

"...Mao..." Shiki murmured. Everybody heard though, and the twins laughed harder than they ever laughed before.

"SO THE GUY MADE HIS MOVE! HAHAHAHA!" Hikaru chortled.

"WHO KNEW HE WAS SUCH A PLAYER!" Kaoru snickered.

_'That damn Mao!' _Tamaki thought. Tamaki got up and spazzed out in front of Shiki, "HOW CAN YOU LET HIM DO THAT!"

"WELL SORRY! BUT THAT DAMN FREAK CAUGHT ME BY SURPRISE!"

"YOU'RE AN ASSASSIN! HOW CAN A SOMEONE LIKE MAO SNEAK UP ON YOU!"

To be continued...

**A/N: The festival part will be probably on Saturday, and Mao is a second year like Kyoya and Tamaki. And remember Shiki's a first year :) ...so he's younger than both of the boys that like him :P cool~!**

**Shiki: I've been violated O.O**

**Me: You'd probably like it if Tamaki did that to you ;)**

**Shiki: -holds a dagger to my neck- say that again?**

**Me: ...no thanks TT^TT so mean..**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: :P okay that's it… oh! I haven't done my disclaimer for a while!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC**

**There :)**

It was the day of the festival and everyone was getting set for people to visit their club. In the Host Club, the hosts were putting on their Greek cosplay on. The hosts wore togas but Haruhi on the other hand wore a tunic just to be safe. Tamaki wore a toga but coloured a bit purple while the others had white togas. The blonde also wore a crown and gold jewellery. "Shiki! You have to wear something!"

"Leave me alone Tamaki! I'm not wearing those togas!" Shiki crossed his arms and pouted childishly. "They look stupid!"

"Come on, it's not that bad." The twins added, "What could happen?"

"I could get assaulted by Mao, and the dude will have more access." Shiki sat down on Tamaki's usual chair and growled whenever they came closer, "I'm staying here. Go ahead with the event, but I'm not coming."

"If you don't wanna wear a toga then wear this!" Tamaki took out a tunic but it had jewellery to come with it and a crown.

Shiki stared blankly at the cosplay until he sighed, "I'm not gonna be your queen dumbass."

"W-wha!" Tamaki blushed. He glanced at the others and saw their suspicious looks. "N-no! This is for Haruhi! Haruhi, wear this for daddy!"

"Are you sure you're not lying boss?" Hikaru grinned.

"You seemed pretty serious about Shiki wearing that." Kaoru smirked.

"N-no! It's for Haruhi! I swear!" Tamaki jumped in front of Haruhi, "You should wear this Haruhi!"

"I'm not wearing that Tamaki." Haruhi moved away from the blonde.

"That's really weird Tamaki." Shiki insulted. "Sicko."

Lightning struck Tamaki and the blonde went into his corner. "You two are so mean…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Shiki waved his hand lazily at the blonde and went back to pouting. "Haruhi and I aren't wearing that."

"Agreed." Haruhi nodded.

Suddenly the door opened and the hosts saw a man around 20. The man had a bit of stubble; he had shaggy hair but had a handsome face and a bright smile. "Hey Shiki! This school sure is big!"

"Oh, Akira! What are you doing here?" Shiki got up from his chair and walked towards the man.

"I wanted to check out this festival of yours." Akira smiled, and turned towards the others in the room. "So who are your friends?"

Shiki made a knowing smirk at Akira because Akira already knew them. Shiki pointed to his friends as he introduced his friends, "This is Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, Haru and this is Tamaki."

When Akira heard Tamaki's name, the assassin glared at the blonde. Akira pushed his finger against Tamaki's chest, "Oh it's you! Do you think you have the right to kick someone in the nuts!"

"Huh!"

"That fucking hurt you bastard!" Akira growled, "Would you like it if I did that to you!"

"Wait…" _'The only time I hit someone there was…'_ "You're the guy that attacked us!"

The hosts gasped. "Is this true Shi-chan?" Hunny asked.

Shiki sighed, "Yeah, it's true. I found out though and told this idiot to stop." Shiki playfully punched Akira's arm.

"So you're an assassin…?" Haruhi took a step away from Akira and Shiki.

"Yes, and are you sure you're only here to see the festival?" Kyoya questioned.

Akira raised his hands up, "Don't worry! I'm not here to kill you. I'm just here to meet Shiki's friends and see the festival."

"Don't worry you guys. Akira's cool." Shiki checked Akira's pockets and found no weapons, "See? No weapons here…right?"

"Right." Akira answered.

'_**Damn…. I thought he'd actually kill them.' **_The voice pouted. _'Shut up. Akira changed; he knows how I feel about these guys now.' __**'How do you know? He never said he did.'**_

Shiki sighed in his head. His arguments with his dark side lessened recently. Maybe his dark side is too focused on what Mao and Tamaki were doing. "Anyway, I'm not wearing that shit Tamaki."

"Neither am I." Haruhi added, "That's weird."

"Wearing what?" Akira looked at what Tamaki was holding and grinned, "That sure would look nice on you Shiki. Wouldn't look so bad on Haruhi either."

"Shut up." Shiki and Haruhi said in unison. Shiki took a hold of Akira's hair and pulled if harshly, "You're sick you know that? Why don't you go hit on some high school girls?"

Grinning childishly, Akira hugged Shiki affectionately. "Awww~! Don't be like that Shiki! I'm here for you man!"

Tamaki turned red furiously. Akira and Shiki obviously had a closer relationship with each other than Tamaki with Shiki. A bolt of jealousy struck the blonde. Tamaki pushed the two apart and yelled, "DON'T BE SO CLOSE YOU GUYS!"

Akira looked at Tamaki blankly but then smirked. "So you're actually serious…" Akira hung his arm over Tamaki's shoulder and chuckled, "How adorable man! Though you kicked me in the _balls_ you seem loyal enough for my Shiki. It's like I'm a father giving his daughter away!"

Then it clicked. The twins laughed at Tamaki and Shiki's red faces, "So the boss is bi!"

"N-no! He's kidding!" Tamaki said timidly, "It's not true!"

"Yeah right boss!" Hikaru snickered.

"Don't deny it boss!" Kaoru copied his twin's laughter.

Kyoya shrugged, "I knew it for a while."

"Us too~!" Hunny waved his hand and Mori nodded in agreement.

"I didn't, but at least that explains why Tamaki's acting protectively towards Shiki the most out of all of us." Haruhi smiled slightly, "Glad we finally know."

Shiki smacked his forehead and groaned, "I should kick your butts right now."

[Time for the games]

Mao was already outside with the Host Club's usual customers. "Shiki! Hii!"

Shiki hid behind Akira and growled, "Stay back!"

Mao skipped towards Shiki and giggled, "Oh come on Shiki! You know you liked it!"

Tamaki stood in between Mao and Shiki who was hiding behind Akira still. "How dare you do that to Shiki!"

"Oh please!" Mao scoffed, "It's not like we promised not to do anything to Shiki."

As Tamaki and Mao fought, Akira thought to himself. _'I've seen this kid before…'_

"So what are you doing here Mao?" Haruhi asked, "You here to watch the games?"

"No actually I'm here to play." Mao smiled, "I'm going up against the blonde. I'll win of course."

"No way! I'll definitely win!" Tamaki declared.

"I'm guessing the one who wins gets Shiki?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up and sighed. "You two better wait until all these girls finish. At the end of the day you may have your bet."

Tamaki and Mao glanced at one another and said in unison. "Fine."

The hosts watched the customers go against each other. There were races, javelin, discus, and jumping. There was one girl named Ai Hashimoto won the running races and chose to kiss Kyoya. Kyoya didn't mind and pecked the girl in the lips and caught her in his arms-she fainted. The girl that won the javelin game was a strong armed girl named Natsuko Ueda and she chose to kiss Mori. Mori bent down and kissed the girl in the lips; the girl blushed and walked away giggling. Mori just shrugged and went back to joining Hunny. A very strong girl named Yoko Kita won the discus competition and chose to kiss Hikaru and Kaoru. The twins grinned and kissed Yoko on each cheek. Finally Ume Kato won the jumping games and decided to kiss Haruhi.

Haruhi looked at the others to see if she should. Shiki walked past her but not before whispering, "Just on the cheek Haruhi."

Haruhi shrugged and kissed the embarrassed girl on the cheek. The girl seemed to be satisfied and left blushing. "T-thank you Haruhi."

"No problem." Haruhi smiled.

While Tamaki and Mao got ready, Shiki sat on a patch of grass in the shade. Akira sat next to Shiki and smiled, "How's it going Shiki?"

Shiki was about to answer but he saw something in Akira's eyes that was out of the ordinary. Those brown soft eyes were filled with what looked like…fear? "What's wrong Akira?"

Akira chuckled, "You can tell just by looking at me? Impressive." Akira looked at Shiki grimly, "Shiki, you have to make sure your friend wins."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I don't want you around that Mao guy." Akira frowned and folded his arms, "I don't know but he's dangerous Shiki. Stay away from that dude."

"You're serious aren't you…." Shiki got up and smiled down at Akira, "Thanks for the advice. I'll go tell Tamaki."

"Alright."

"Oh! And is it okay if you help me?" Shiki grinned. It wasn't the grin you would see usually. Instead it was the grin that Shiki used when he was thinking of something evil.

Akira smirked, "It would be my pleasure."

…

…

Tamaki was stretching and getting ready for the running race. Shiki ran towards the blonde and yelled, "Tamaki! I need to tell you something!"

Tamaki turned and smiled brightly at Shiki, "Are you here to encourage daddy?" Tamaki hugged Shiki like he did with Haruhi, "That makes me so happy!"

"Actually I _am _here to encourage you." Shiki grabbed Tamaki's shirt and smiled but his aura was just plain scary. "You better win Tamaki. Akira and I both don't want Mao to win so you better win. Or else some assassins will kick your ass."

Tamaki shook and stuttered, "U-u-u-uh okay!"

[Racing competition]

Later after stretching Mao and Tamaki started racing. Mao was in the league but Tamaki couldn't allow it. He didn't want to die! Tamaki quickly caught up and was soon farther towards the finish line. The twins held the finish line rope and they saw Mao gaining more speed. They called out to Tamaki, "BOSS! IF YOU DON'T WIN THIS WE'LL GO AFTER HARUHI AND SHIKI!"

Shiki told the hosts to make sure Tamaki won, and they have to do all they can for the blonde to win. Tamaki flared with anger and passed Mao. The 'king' went past the finish line but didn't stop running and ran after the twins. "Stay away from Haruhi and Shiki!"

[Javelin competition]

Tamaki and Mao each took a spear like pole and got ready to throw it. Before the javelin competition Shiki threatened Tamaki again so the blonde was a bit nervous.

Tamaki threw his javelin but his palms were sweaty because he was so nervous. The javelin didn't make it so far. Tamaki stared blankly at the javelin, _'Shiki's gonna kill me…'_

It was Mao's turn and once he threw his javelin it looked like it was flying. Mao cheered as the javelin pierced the tree across the field. "I win!"

Tamaki turned slowly behind and saw Shiki and Akira glaring at the blonde. Anger roared in both the two assassin's eyes. Tamaki walked away nervously to the next competition.

[Discus competition]

Tamaki grabbed his disc and took a deep breath. Tamaki began to spin and then let the disc go. The disc flew past the limit distance by a few centimetres. Tamaki sighed gratefully and smiled as the hosts clapped at the distance.

Mao clenched his jaw and got ready to throw. Shiki and Akira bumped fists evilly as they watched. They secretly put strong glue all over Mao's disc and made sure that once Mao picked it up it would take a while to take it off.

Mao spun and once he let go the disc wouldn't leave his palm. "Huh!" Mao shook his hand multiple times and when he finally got it loose, the disc fell on the ground and was only a few inches away from the starting point. "…WHAT THE HELL!"

Shiki and Akira hid their snickering.

[Jumping race]

They were about to race but the obstacles went missing. It seems like some pranksters broke the obstacles for the jumping race and threw them away. Haruhi smiled and pointed to Tamaki, "I guess the winner is Tamaki!"

Shiki and Akira sighed with relief. Mao sighed and shook hands with Tamaki. "Good job. Though you guys probably cheated."

Tamaki laughed nervously, "Yeah…."

"So Shiki," Mao scratched his head nervously as he turned to Shiki, "Will you be giving Tamaki a kiss?"

"Nope."

Mao and Tamaki tilted their heads to the side, "Huh?"

"What he wins is that Akira and I won't kill him." Shiki nodded to himself, "It's better than a stupid kiss."

Tamaki hugged Haruhi and wept, "You're the only one that understands daddy!"

Haruhi just sighed.

[Close to midnight]

It was the end of the festival and they were gonna end it with fireworks of course. All the hosts watched the fireworks together, they were so distracted that they didn't see Akira walk towards Mao who was under the shade. "So why aren't you watching the fireworks?"

"Cut the crap." Mao said sternly, "You know where I'm from don't you."

Akira smirked, "So it is true. You're from Bloodlust. So why're you here? Hunting Shiki's targets?"

"No actually I'm after Shiki." Mao stood up and glared at Akira, "Though with you in the way I can't get Shiki."

"So you're gonna get rid of me boy?" Akira raised a sharp eyebrow, "That'll be hard."

Mao smirked. "Is that so?"

Strong hands grabbed Akira suddenly, "What the-!"

"Sorry, but we can't have you interfere."

Sadly, nobody saw a group take away the poor assassin away. The group kept quiet and covered Akira's mouth with a cloth. "Mm! …mmh!...!"

To be continued…

**A/N: How dare you Mao! Poor Akira! And don't worry about the boy love for some that don't want it; the story's still gonna be the way it was supposed to be :) just with a little boy love in it**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Junko here! I got really nothing to say…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC :)**

**This chapter will be a bit of what it was with Shiki in the past and Mao's point of view in Bloodlust before and after he actually fell in love with Shiki. Yup that's right, he truly loved Shiki.**

"Alright men! It seems like you don't fully get how to make a perfect sneak attack on someone." The instructor scowled.

There was a row of small and unconfident boys, and at the end of the row was a bored 7 year old Shiki. The instructor saw Shiki's obvious disinterested look and called out to the boy, "Hey! Yukimaru! If my lessons are so boring to you, why don't you entertain yourself and be my example?" Shiki sighed and got up to the front of the class. Shiki stood in front of the instructor and the instructor grinned at the boy. He turned to his students and bellowed, "Pretend Shiki is a sick twisted criminal we all hate!"

The class snickered; Shiki wasn't really likeable back then. The instructor took a step back and smirked proudly, "Now, my finest student will take care of this boy!"

A shadow swooped down and pinned Shiki down on the ground from behind. Shiki winced as his arm was pulled back. Shiki turned his head and saw a boy close to his age-probably a year older. The boy looked down at Shiki blankly and glared at those blue eyes. The instructor laughed, "Good job Mao! Great as always!"

Mao got off of Shiki and bowed slightly at the instructor, "Thank you sir. It's a pleasure to take push down a weakling like him." Mao shook his head at the boy in disappointment, "You won't last a year or even a month here boy."

Shiki got up and brushed his pants from dirt. Shiki walked back to his spot in the row. Mao glanced at the younger and weaker boy and huffed. Many people knew about the red eyed boy because he was introduced to them by Bloodlust's finder and superior himself. They especially knew about Shiki for his lack of interest in being an assassin. Mao hated people who don't even try, it's just annoying.

Shiki was the one Mao hated the most. The boy never took things seriously and always disrupted the lessons. Mao walked away from the 7 year old class and headed to the cafeteria. The training facility in Bloodlust was like a school basically. Mao sat with his three friends and smiled, "What's up guys?"

"Well if it isn't Mr. Perfect." Daisuke Higa joked. Daisuke was the brains out of the four. He was in Bloodlust to work with the people who search up locations and information about targets, and work on files of different categories. Daisuke had black hair, dull silver eyes and wore old fashioned specks.

"Hey, what's up Mao." Hiroto and Hirota asked in unison. They were twins and were the ones that were good at weaponry. Hiroto Miyake was the boy and Hirota Miyake was the girl. Hiroto had dark blue hair that reached to his neck and Hirota had purple hair that was down to her waist.

"Nothing much." Mao grabbed an apple from Daisuke's tray and bit into it.

"That's mine!"

"Bite me." Mao smirked. He knew Daisuke wouldn't dare go up against him. Mao was the best in his class and can beat the older kids too. "Hey…you guys know Shiki Yukimaru?"

Daisuke pushed his rather large glasses up and shrugged, "I've heard of him yes. He's the one that still doesn't forgive the Bloodlust for his family's death. Quite useless to think those things." Daisuke grabbed his laptop and began typing.

"Shiki isn't so interesting." Hiroto said, already feeling bored just by talking about the boy. "Hirota and I tried to talk to him and he just nodded."

"He didn't even say anything!" Hirota snacked on her carrot sticks. "So boring!"

"But Hirota, he's been through a lot. You have to admit that." Hiroto-the mature twin said.

Daisuke showed his friends his laptop screen and read what was on it out loud. "It says he was the smartest kid in his school, and it says he was really popular. It also says here that his parents were killed and his mother pregnant too."

"Poor kid, but a lot more people here have been through worst." No sympathy was in those big blue eyes and no concern was in Mao's tone. "We just have to deal with it and move on."

[Two months later]

Mao was heading to the cafeteria like always but he noticed a bunch of kids pushing a smaller kid somewhere. _'Is that Shiki…?'_

Mao followed the group and stayed out of their view. Being the top assassin sure is handy at times. The boys took Shiki to the arena where training and battling was held at. "Listen punk! We're tired of your attitude here!"

Shiki didn't look at the group's leader and stared at his own feet. The leader of the group punched Shiki by the side and yelled, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Shiki cupped his cheek and slowly looked at the boys in front of him. "You know you should act more proud of yourself that they would make a special introduction for you!"

"I never wanted to be here in the first place…." Shiki grumbled. The leader nodded to his friends and they nodded back. They began to punch Shiki, kick him and push him around.

Mao winced every time they're strikes made a fatal blow at Shiki. Shiki was now on the ground getting kicked mercilessly. Mao saw tears form in the boy's eyes but they didn't fall. For some strange reason Mao felt something for the boy, he liked Shiki's sad face. He couldn't get why though….

Mao's little world popped when he heard Shiki shout. Shiki was kicked squarely in the stomach. The leader spat at Shiki and left with his followers with him. Mao took a last glance at Shiki and then waited for the group to bump into him.

The boys were laughing until they saw Mao. The leader looked at Mao nervously hoping Mao didn't see anything. "O-oh! H-hi Mao! What are you doing here?"

"I know what you did to Shiki." Mao felt as if he was some elder. "You better cut it out. Now."

"What! But Mao, you hate that guy too!" one of the boys cried out, "I mean you would always talk trash about him!"

"Yeah, but what you were doing was wrong. I swear, if you hurt Shiki again I'll humiliate you in front of the whole school." The boys nodded repeatedly. Mao scowled then left the group of boys.

[Meanwhile in the cage]

Shiki grunted as he attempted to get up. Shiki's arms shook and tears trickled down his cheeks. "I don't wanna be here…. Why me…?"

"Because they find potential in you kid."

Shiki turned and saw a man in his 20's sitting on a flight of stairs and smirking at Shiki. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to help you obviously." The man answered. He had a husky kind voice that was in an amused tone. The man was wearing normal clothes so he wasn't in training anymore. The trainees wore black uniforms usually when they're in class learning like normal kids, but during training they would wear white sleeve shirts and black pants that were easy to move in.

"If you're here to help, why didn't you stop those kids before?" Shiki laughed coldly, "Came out now so that you won't have to face them? What kind of assassin are you?"

"A good one." The man walked down the stairs and hopped off the last few steps. "for your information boy, I'm the best assassin officially."

"I thought Mao was the best…" Shiki winced as he got to his feet.

"Nah, he's the best in your school. Right now I'm the best in Bloodlust. I'm here to help you out though." Akira grinned.

"Why…?"

"Because you have the ability to be the best; you just don't try." Akira leaned down so that he can look Shiki in the eye. "You just don't have enough hope."

"Hope for what! To be with my family! They're dead! I have nothing to hope for!" Shiki tightened his fists and shut his eyes to hide his tears, "There's nothing!"

"Yes you do." Akira said calmly. "You have the hope to get out of Bloodlust don't you?"

Shiki's eyes widened. Shiki bent his head down and cried out loud. Akira smiled sympathetically and offered a hug. Shiki accepted and they stayed like that for a while. He felt like he was comforted by his dad. "I…I wanna get out…."

"Then you have to try." Akira let Shiki go and smiled, "And I'm here to help you."

"…why? If you want me to be the best then you won't be the best assassin." Even though Shiki only met this man a moment ago, he felt like Akira was the family he loved and missed.

"I'll be second then." Akira smirked, "I don't really care for my position." Akira took Shiki's hand and headed out of the cage.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the man that helped me be who I am today." Akira smiled gently and led Shiki to a room. Shiki saw a much older man in the room drinking tea. "Hey gramps! I got Shiki here."

The old man turned and smiled at Shiki, "Why hello Mr. Yukimaru."

"H-hello!" Shiki said shyly. The man was obviously in a high position in Bloodlust, and he seemed so kind too.

The man bowed and smiled, "I am Mr. Kobayashi. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Shiki shook hands with Mr. Kobayashi. He turned to Akira, "Why am I here?"

"He's gonna teach you duh!" Akira grinned and ruffled Shiki's hair, "Good luck!"

"Huh? You're gonna go?"

"Yeah, I have missions to do." Akira waved and left, "Later gramps! Bye Shiki!"

With that Mr. Kobayashi turned to Shiki, "Now, before we start…. You must promise me you will not back down and never put down your honour and dignity."

Shiki quickly bowed down, "I promise!"

"And you must promise me. Always keep your promises and never break them. I'm sure you're able to do that." Mr. Kobayashi said with certainty.

"Yes I will! I promise."

"Very well. Let's get started."

To be continued…

**A/N: We're not gonna have the training part of Shiki. In here Shiki is 7 and Mao is 8 and Akira is 20. The old man is like 67 or something. It's not really old but oh well.**

**In the next chapter it's skipping to 7 years.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The continuation of the past :)**

**I do not own OHSHC**

[7 years later]

The students who were up to 13-18 went to the high school to learn and train more. When you're 15 you're allowed to go on missions.

…

…

Mao pinned a girl against the wall and whispered seductively, "You sure you don't wanna play?"

"Please Mao…. We can't do this. Not here." The girl blushed.

Mao kissed the girl's neck and grinned. "Shiki amazing job today champ!" Mao and the girl looked and saw Shiki and Akira walking together heading their way.

The girl blushed harder and ran away. Mao watched them walking and chatting. Ever since Akira's been with Shiki, the young assassin's been approving by a lot. Shiki was declared the second best assassin in the school.

Shiki noticed the girl running and saw Mao there. Akira glanced and raised an eyebrow at Mao, "Who's he?"

"Mao remember? He's still the first in the school."

"Oh I see." Akira grinned at Shiki and winked, "Soon though you're gonna be number one champ."

Shiki and Akira left laughing and ignoring Mao's presence once again. Mao clenched his jaw and crossed his arms. "To think I stopped that bullying for you…." but Mao knew he would have even if Shiki hated his guts. He found out he's had feelings for Shiki for a while. He never showed it of course.

In the cafeteria Mao sat down by himself and waited for his friends to come.

"Hii~!"

Mao turned and smiled as he waved at Daisuke, Hirota and Hiroto. "Hey you guys."

"Hey Mao!" the twins grinned. "So what happened with that girl you wanted to seduce?"

Though Mao had a pretty face, he had a very charming and alluring voice he uses for the girls. When he wants to he can be such a playboy. "It didn't go well. Akira and Shiki were there and the girl got embarrassed."

"Oooh you're prince charming saw you?" Hirota winked. Mao's friends knew he liked Shiki and they would always joke about it. "How'd he take it?"

"Hirota quit making fun of Mao. You can't choose love." Hiroto frowned at his younger twin.

Mao sighed, "It's fine Hiroto. Shiki saw me but he acted I wasn't there after quickly."

"You think Akira and Shiki have a thing?" Daisuke questioned.

"No, I don't think so. He's just friends of Shiki." Mao sighed, "I'm worried though…."

"About what?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "You rarely do."

"Well I'm already a small fragment in Shiki's memories, and if he beats me in the next tournament I'll completely be out of his mind…." Mao bit his lip in frustration.

Mao has won the tournament for years and he's barely made it against Shiki. Whoever wins all their fights is declared number one.

Daisuke smiled, "Well you better do your best man."

[The day of the tournament]

Mao has finished almost all of his fights except for the fight with Shiki. It was the end of the day and everybody was there to see the two best assassins fight.

Most rooted for Mao and few voted for Shiki. Akira waved at Shiki and called out, "You can do it Shiki!"

Shiki waved back and smiled. Mao glared at the relationship the two had. "Are we gonna fight or not."

Shiki glanced at Mao and shrugged lazily, "No problem."

The referee came to the stage and signalled for the fight to begin. "Ready…set…FIGHT!"

Before Mao could do anything Shiki jumped above Mao and swiftly swooped down and pinned Mao down. It was as it was in the old days. Mao was stunned at how quickly the referee whistled and the match was over. Shiki got off of Mao and grinned, "Seems like I won."

Mao decided to just lay on the ground for a while. He was now nothing to Shiki….

[A year later…]

Mao was called out to see the superior. Mao entered the office and saw the superior sitting in his desk and frowning to himself. "Sir, is something wrong?"

"Shiki hasn't come back from his mission for more than a week. I want you to see what's going on. I'm giving the boy some time to actually make an effort. I'll tell you when to attack." The superior commanded. "Understand?"

By the mention of Shiki's name Mao accepted the mission immediately. "Understood sir. Do I kill the targets and take Shiki back?"

"No. I want you to kill him."

"What! But sir! Shiki's the best here!"

"The boy isn't taking his position seriously. He has three days. It's quite fair since we always allow our assassins have 3 days."

"But sir! Please just give Shiki more time! Since Shiki is known as the best he should have some more time! Maybe a month!" If Mao was gonna kill Shiki, he should have some time to talk to him…right?

"You sure are asking a lot boy." The superior said sternly, "Why is that?"

"I'm just very respectful towards Shiki sir. Please let Shiki have a month."

The superior scratched his chin thoughtfully and finally declared. "Very well. A month but if Shiki doesn't take care of his targets you must kill him and his targets understand?"

Mao bowed his head, "Yes sir…."

"Good. Now get out of here and head to Ouran."

[A week later]

Mao didn't intend on confessing his love to Shiki. He actually just wanted to be friends with the Host Club, but his feelings for Shiki got in the way.

Mao just decided to go with the flow and pretend to be the weird masochist. Through time, Mao had fun playing the masochist and his feelings for Shiki grew stronger. Soon enough he was completely in character.

When he found out about Shiki and Tamaki, Mao was ticked. And when he saw Tamaki make his move, he decided to take some action.

Mao couldn't handle not making a move on Shiki. So he took a chance and took Shiki to a room alone. Sadly though, Shiki wasn't so pleased.

That night only 5 minutes before the fireworks, Mao was called by the superior. It was now time to attack. Mao knew that Akira still remembered him a bit and had to do something.

True Akira was friends with Shiki. But a mission comes first over love. Mao knew his heart would crumble once he sees those beautiful red eyes fill with tears once again…

[In present time]

Akira was in a windowless room and was strapped to a chair. His face was beaten and bloody. "I'm not…helping you…."

Hiroto and Hirota smirked, "That's a shame~! You could be moved to number one if you help!"

"I don't care about my position anymore! Shiki's my friend! I'm not gonna help you hurt him!" Akira spat.

Hiroto grinned and swung a bat across Akira's face. "Listen old man! If you don't you won't last long!"

"I'd rather die than join you…" Akira grunted.

"That can be arranged." Mao stood in front of Akira and grinned viciously.

To be continued…

**A/N: OMG! AKIRA!**

**You know other than Shiki, Akira's my fav OC :) - that's a little hint in Akira's fate just to tell you haha**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hii~! Yeah, I haven't updated for a while sorry DX I think I've lost like half of my readers hahaha sorry :(**

[The Host Club is now closed]

Shiki leaned his head on the table and stared at his cell phone. Ever since the festival a week ago, Akira hasn't been answering Shiki's calls. When Shiki would go in his place, he wouldn't be there. Shiki growled like some kind of hungry predator. "That stupid idiot…. Why won't he answer?"

The other hosts glanced from another table they were at. Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Hey Shiki! What are you doing?" But Shiki ignored Kaoru and kept staring at his phone.

"Maybe he's got a call from a mysterious lover." Hikaru said with a smirk and looked at Tamaki to see how the blonde would react. Tamaki's face grew red, but he wasn't embarrassed or anything; he was absolutely enraged.

Tamaki grabbed Shiki's shoulders and shook him, "Shiki! Is this true? Are you cheating on me?" Tamaki shouted, "How can you be so mean to daddy!"

Shiki just sighed and put his cell in his pocket. He looked at Tamaki with a blank look, and Tamaki couldn't help but flinch. Shiki got away from Tamaki's grip and smacked the top of Tamaki's head, "I'm not 'cheating' and I'm trying to talk to Akira."

"Akira?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Why? What happened?"

"Well, the last time I've seen him was when we were looking at the fireworks." Shiki frowned, "I don't know what happened to him… Whenever I visit his place he's not there."

"Really? Well you should have asked me." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "I saw him leave with Mao and three others. Though I don't think they go to our school."

"WHAT!" Without another word, Shiki grabbed his back pack and ran out the door. As Shiki was running and was now outside of Ouran, the voice in his head spoke up. _**'I'm just wondering…. Do you now realize who Mao truly is?'**_

'_I don't know what you mean…. I don't care about that stupid masochist! Those people who took Akira away are what I'm worried about!'_

The voice chuckled coldly, _**'I guess staying with those hosts messed up your memory. Don't you remember that boy that would beat you through all those years?'**_

'_I don't know what you're-" _Shiki's eyes widened. "No way…. Mao is an assassin!"

'_**Bingo.'**_

"How could I have been so blind!" Shiki smacked his forehead and grit his teeth, "If Mao kills Akira I swear I'm gonna kill that stupid masochist!"

'_**My, you sure are an idiot.'**_ Shiki cringed, _"Why didn't you tell me? Akira is my friend and you decided to not tell me? You know sometimes I hate myself."_

'_**Hey, you care about that guy but I don't give a crap in what happens with that stupid playboy. It'd be more interesting to see how they torture the man.' **_ The voice laughed manically. As Shiki was heading to Akira's house, he kept arguing with his dark side. When he finally arrived at the house he kicked the door open without thinking.

He stopped. Red stained the white carpet and kept flowing. The blood trail turned to foot stops of an animal. Shiki followed it and ended up in the living room. A bloody white lump lay lifeless next to the coffee table. Shiki slowly knelt down next to his poor bunny. "Shit…. Haha…when I tell the others about this, I won't hear the last of this." Shiki felt a rush of guilt wash over him. He should have put the bunny in a safer environment. "I'm an idiot."

Shiki gently touched the cold body of the rabbit and sighed. He saw stab wounds on the rabbit's stomach. It seems that the wounds were fresh. Probably just half an hour ago. "I'm sorry I wasn't here on time…. I'm a horrible owner aren't I?"

"You seemed fine. Though having your friend take care of him most of the time is irresponsible."

Shiki jerked his head and saw a pair of twins sitting on the eating table. _**'Those two are Mao's friends. We've bumped into them before at the tournament. Hiroto and Hirota.'**_

"I'm guessing you two are the ones that killed my rabbit?" Shiki glared. Hirota grinned and Hiroto smirked; they acted like they were more superior to Shiki; those kinds of people are who Shiki hates the most.

"Yup~! We killed your little bunny rabbit~!" Hirota smiled, "We're also getting rid of your friend~!" the girl pouted, "He won't cooperate with us."

Shiki slowly rose up and his red eyes burned with anger, "What are you talking about? What are you trying to make him do?"

"He won't help us get rid of you." Hiroto frowned, "No matter how much we try he just won't agree. You two sure are great friends." Hiroto grinned, "Or should I say 'were'?"

"You two are worse than this pair of twins I know." Shiki said out loud, "Where's Mao?"

"He's _somewhere_." Hirota snickered, "But, Mao would be happy to meet you next week~!"

Hiroto nodded, "That's right. You took too long, and now Mao is ordered to kill you. After we get rid of you, Akira, and your friends we'll be known all through Bloodlust."

'_**Hey.'**_

'_I'm not interested in what you wanna say.'_

'_**Listen, I know we've been 'enemies' for a while, but let me handle these idiots. I won't allow us to die like this by two amateurs so let me take over. Trust me on this.'**_

'_Why do you think I should trust you?'_

'_**Either trust me, or end up as your little rabbit.'**_

'_Heh…point taken.'_

Suddenly Shiki's eyes somehow looked as if they shifted from harmless anger to bloodcurdling rage. Shiki's lips curled into a menacing grin and ran across the room. Before either of the twins could react, Shiki grabbed both of them by their collars and pinned them to a wall. Shiki chuckled and began to wrap his hands on both of the twins' necks. "Now…which one do I hate the most?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Hirota shouted, "You'll never get away with this!"

"Bingo." Shiki tossed Hirota across the room with ease. Hirota cringed as she slammed into the wall and made a large dent. Shiki grinned and slowly made his way to Hirota. The purple headed girl quivered. Never had she been so scared in her life, but something about Shiki's aura scared her.

"G-get away!" Hirota shook, but held back her tears. Hiroto gasped but couldn't get up from the floor.

"Stay away from her!" Hiroto roared.

Shiki came closer to Hirota and cupped his face one hand, "You sure a beauty. It's a shame to waste a face like yours. Oh well."

"Y-you can't do this! People will hear you! They'll call the police and have you arrested!" Hirota laughed, "You won't beat us!"

"Not likely." Shiki smirked, "A true assassin wouldn't be foolish enough to allow people to know anything about what goes on in their home. Akira sound proofed this entire house long ago, and if any sound came out it wouldn't matter. Right now is rush hour and with all the honking of the cars, all people will hear is low, weak sounds. And once I'm finished with you, they'll hear muffled cries."

"You…. Would you really kill a girl?" Hirota cried out.

Shiki stepped back and grinned, "Boy, girl; I don't care. I go both ways darling."

Hirota was prepared for what Shiki was gonna do, but Shiki just left the room and headed to the kitchen. Hirota to this advantage and quickly went to Hiroto's side and examined him. "Hiroto! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Hirota. I should be asking if _you're _alright." Hiroto was still on the ground but he reached up and hugged Hirota. Hirota didn't look so good. She had blood flowing down her face, had scars, and bruises were already appearing.

"I'm fine." Hirota smiled, "We gotta get out of here." Hirota reached for her brother's hand but stopped. Slowly, blood oozed out of Hirota's mouth.

Hiroto stared at what was happening. A knife was inches away from Hiroto's face as it was piercing his sister's flesh. Hiroto looked away and saw Shiki behind Hirota, grinning. Shiki pulled the knife away, and jabbed it back in the purple headed girl's stomach many times. "An eye for an eye, don't you think Hiroto?"

Drops of blood soaked Hiroto's face. Tears fell down Hirota's face and mixed with the blood. Hiroto's tears ran down his face as well and sobbed deeply. "Stop…stop…STOP IT!"

Crying, blood, tears…. All these things reminded Shiki of how he was before. He allowed his dark side to take over through this whole fight, and though he should be against this but…. Oddly enough, he missed it; he missed all these things he used to do. Maybe it was because he's murdered too many times.

When Shiki pulled back the knife Hirota fell limply and was caught in Hiroto's arms. Blood stained Hiroto's hands and clothes. The tears kept falling, "Hirota…. Hirota…please…don't leave me."

Shiki dropped the kitchen knife and kneeled down in front of Hiroto. "So…. Are you willing to tell me where Mao is or do you wanna join your sister?"

Hiroto's face darkened as he looked up at Shiki, "Kill me."

"Hm…." Shiki shrugged, "I was hoping for the other answer. Oh well, I can do it this way too."

Suddenly, Hiroto took out his gun and pointed it at Shiki's chest. Hiroto was caressing his twin in his other arm and still had tears in his eyes, "You don't deserve to live!"

Shiki took the gun gently, and felt the boy's hands shaking. Shiki stood up and pointed the gun directly at Hiroto's forehead. Hiroto stared at the gun and laughed lightly, "So this is the end? How ugly."

"If you want, you may tell me where Mao is. I'll let you go if you do."

"No…." Hiroto hugged Hirota's body and smiled, "I wanna be able to see my sister. Living without her is basically dying to me."

"Understood." And with that, Shiki pulled the trigger.

As people passed by, they only heard a faint murmur.

[Later that night; Hitachiin's residence]

Shiki opened the door and was greeted by the maids. Shiki smiled at one of the maids, "Uh, do you know where the laundry room is?"

The maid noticed Shiki wasn't wearing his usual clothes; he was wearing a plain T-shirt, and had old ripped jeans on. It didn't look like anything Hikaru and Kaoru would approve of. The maid looked down and saw Shiki was holding a garbage bag with him, "Yes I know where it is sir, but why don't I just take care of your clothes if you want."

The maid reached for the bag but Shiki quickly put it behind his back, "N-no need! It's fine, I like to wash my own clothes."

"Very well sir." The maid nodded, "By the way, Hikaru and Kaoru told me to tell you that you need to meet them in their room."

"Alright…. Just tell them that I'll be there soon." The maid agreed and showed Shiki to the laundry room. Once the maid left, Shiki pulled out his blood stained uniform but stopped mid-way. He glanced up and saw the camera looking right at him. Shiki stuffed the uniform back in, _'Tsk…. I better clean it at school.'_

Shiki jogged his way to his room with his bag and stuffed the garbage bag in his closet. One he did that, he knocked on the twins' door. "Hikaru, Kaoru. I'm here; what do you want?"

The door suddenly opened and two pairs of hands pulled him into the room. "Woah!"

Shiki was pushed onto the bed and when he looked up Hikaru and Kaoru were scowling down at the assassin, "Where were you Shiki?"

"Out…."

Hikaru looked at Shiki's boring shirt and raised an eyebrow, "What's with this shirt? We didn't give you this."

"Do you actually have a lover?" Kaoru made the same confused face as his brother. "The boss won't be happy about this."

"What?" Shiki face palmed, "No you idiots…. I was in a bit of trouble."

"Oh right, what happened with Akira?" the twins asked in unison.

"I'll tell you guys after school tomorrow." Shiki got up from the bed and headed for the door, "This involves all of you so leave it alone for now."

Hikaru and Kaoru pouted, "Fine. You're no fun."

Shiki rolled his eyes and left. When he was back in his room, Shiki flopped onto his bed. "I'm so tired!"

'_**Even though I did all the work.'**_

'_Hey, I let you kill those two. Though, I did notice you were a bit kinder to them.'_

'_**What does that mean?'**_

'_Nothing, it's just that you were a bit more sympathetic towards them than you are to the last people we've killed.'_

'_**Shut up.'**_

[Across from town]

Akira was resting on a hard bed with his hands and feet tied. Akira cringed and looked over his wounds. "Shit…. Shiki you better get here soon you lazy ass."

"That won't seem long."

Akira lifted his head up and saw Daisuke at the door, "What do you mean?"

"An hour ago we received a photo of Hiroto and Hirota; dead in your house. It seems like your friend's found out." Daisuke leaned on the door and crossed his arms, "Though, that's if he's able to make it."

Akira squinted at the picture and sighed, _'Great, Shiki ruined my carpet.' _"Mao can't possibly beat Shiki. And by the way, if you're going to go try to kill him, you'll probably be photographed next time."

"You don't know that."

"Listen, I'm just saying don't go by yourself. I'm doing you a favour kid."

"I don't need favours." Daisuke sneered and slammed the door as he left.

Akira laid back on the bed and grimaced, _'You killed two kids without me, and you stained my carpet? If I get out of here I swear I'm gonna kick his ass.'_

To be continued…

**A/N: the next update will be at Friday or on Sunday :) I'm sorry for not updating for a while D:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter~!**

**In the next one, Shiki will just be telling what happened to Akira to the hosts, and then Shiki will be going against Mao and Daisuke :O **

**I don't really think this chapter was my greatest but don't flame me please :( I'll try my best in the next chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC :O This chapter is going to be up for a while because I have something at home I have to deal with and I need to concentrate on that and not writing. I'm terribly sorry **

Whispering and stares were all directed to Shiki as he walked through the walls wearing his normal clothes. He had to wash his uniform because it was covered in blood. His uniform was stuffed in his backpack, and he was on his way to the class Mao starts off with. He had to talk to the idiot masochist.

When he got there, he didn't bother knocking and walked inside. Everybody looked at him and watched him as he was heading to Mao's table. _**'Can't believe he's still attending this school. How unprofessional.'**_

Shiki slammed his hand on the desk and growled, "I need to talk to you."

"Excuse me Mr. Yukimaru, please leave. We're starting class now." The teacher called out. Shiki turned towards her and glared.

"I need to talk to Mao." The assassin took Mao's arm and barged out of the classroom. There was nobody in the halls now, so Shiki didn't have any concern about pinning Mao to the wall. "You should have left Ouran Mao. Bad mistake."

"I will, but I had to see you." Mao smiled but Shiki just glared, "Listen; if you meet me next week in the alley across town, I may give you back Akira."

"'May?'"

"Well considering what we've been doing to him, it's highly unlikely he'll be alive." Mao shrugged.

Shiki grabbed Mao's blazer and threw the albino boy to the ground, "If you're trying to trick me on this I swear-"

"I'm not."

"You better." With that, Shiki left. _'If they ever do anything else to Akira, I swear I'm gonna kick their ass.'_

[After school]

The Host Club was about to open in a few minutes so Shiki decided to tell them what happened before it does. He told them about Akira being abducted by Mao and his friends, then about how he killed Hiroto and Hirota and that he has to meet Mao next week. Haruhi frowned, "Wow, do you want us to come with you?"

"It'd be great if you do." Shiki smiled.

"We'll help you don't worry Shiki." the twins grinned, "Nobody messes with the Host Club."

"Yeah! We'll help Shi-chan!" Hunny

Tamaki patted Shiki's shoulder and smiled charmingly, "There is no need to worry about your friend. We'll take care of it."

Shiki smiled gently and laughed, "Thanks you guys." Tamaki blushed madly and looked away from Shiki. _'Don't think about it Tamaki! He'll think you're weird!'_

Shiki checked his watch, "Well we better start hosting." The others nodded and went into their tables. Shiki stood next to Kyoya and leaned on the wall.

Kyoya glanced at Shiki and asked, "Do you think you'll beat them?"

Shiki paused. If he beats Mao that'd end the trouble with Akira. But then that would lead to a war with the entire Bloodlust. They absolutely hate traitors. _'I guess I'll just have to try my hardest….' _"Yeah…I think I'll beat them."

**A/N: So again, I'm sorry but I won't continue writing this fanfic for a while :( I'm sorry. I hope you'll still read it when I update X( **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update :'( please bear with me! *bows down***

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC**

[The next week]

It was after school, and everyone has gone home. Shiki stood at the back of the school and waited with the others. The raven head had his golf club over his shoulder and groaned. Shiki checked his watch and groaned even louder, "UGH! That damn masochist…. Does he plan on ditching us?"

"Now, now Shiki. Don't be so upset, I'm here." Mao said playfully as he entered the school yard. Shiki growled as he looked Mao in the eye. "Awww you're pissed at me aren't you?"

Shiki rolled his eyes. He looked down and saw Akira being dragged by Daisuke, and was bruised everywhere. Shiki smirked smugly and crossed his arms, "Not a pretty sight Akira. I never thought I'd see you like that. Very weak."

Daisuke untied the cloth that was keeping Akira from talking. Akira coughed and spat, "You guys gotta make that shit taste better next time you kidnap. Ugh…." Akira turned his eyes to Shiki and huffed at the smug look on Shiki's face, "Shut up Shiki. Now, help me out here."

Shiki waved his hand and yawned, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…."

"You shitty little-wait…don't tell me your…-" Akira squinted his eyes and saw the old look in Shiki before Shiki met the hosts. _'So his little dark side took over for him? Heh, hope this kid's alright with that.'_

Shiki turned around at the others, but he mostly had his eyes at Tamaki, "You guys get inside the school. I don't want you guys to get hurt." Before they can say anything, or protest, Shiki raised his hand up, "No. Go inside. You can watch through the window, but I won't allow you to stay within battling range where you can get hurt."

"But Shi-chan!" Hunny's eyes began to tear up. "Takashi and I can help you! We don't want to leave you alone!"

Shiki sighed, and bent down to Hunny's level. The assassin patted Hunny's head and smiled softly, "Please Hunny…I promise I'll come back to get you guys later. Okay?"

Hunny sniffed, "O…okay."

"Wait!" Tamaki took hold of Shiki's wrist and held on tight. Shiki could feel Tamaki's hand shake, "Y-you can't go…you'll get hurt."

Mao grits his teeth as he saw Shiki comforting Tamaki and reassuring him. "God dammit! Shiki fight now or I'll shoot Tamaki!"

Shiki glared, but ignored Mao's remark, "Just wait!" Shiki smiled innocently at Tamaki, "Like I said, I'll come back to you guys. Just go inside for now."

Tamaki gulped, but held his ground. Tamaki walked towards the school, "Come on guys, let's go."

"But Tamaki." Haruhi tried to stop her senpai, but Tamaki kept going and was followed by the others. Haruhi grabbed Kyoya's sleeve to get his attention, "This is wrong Kyoya, and you know it."

"Tamaki's following Shiki's rules." Kyoya glanced at Shiki for a moment. Shiki and Mao were already beginning to fight; Kyoya sighed, "Though it would be better for us to help, it's for the best."

Haruhi nodded slowly and headed inside the school with the other hosts.

After a few moments of battling, Shiki skidded back and spat out some blood. Mao did the same, but was in a worse condition than Shiki. Daisuke stayed back; still holding Akira back and was scowling at the older man when he wouldn't shut up. Shiki turned his head at the window that has the best view to see the fight. Mao growled and took out a dagger out of nowhere and threw it towards Shiki's head.

Shiki's head was still turned, but he tilted his head to the right and the dagger was only a few inches from hitting Shiki. Mao was taken aback for a swift moment, but then he grinned. "You sure are good Shiki. You've improved."

The raven headed assassin laid his red eyes on Mao and smiled, "I could say the same thing about you. But kidnapping your own men is just low."

"You're one to talk." Mao scoffed, "Leaving Bloodlust and joining a stupid host club who you were supposed to kill. And then falling for one of the! I don't wanna be told I'm being low from someone like _you_." Mao spat out the last word like it was venom.

"Awww," Shiki smirked, "what happened to you being in love with me? Did my sadistic personality wear off?"

"Shut up and fight!" Mao yelled as he took out another dagger and ran towards Shiki.

Shiki could see fire in those eyes and his dark side grinned. Shiki took out his golf club and ran towards Mao. "Fine by me."

Shiki and Mao agreed to not use any guns to make it fair. Mao wanted to it to be more interesting; Shiki didn't disagree at all.

From where Tamaki and the hosts were, they could clearly see what was happening. Tamaki placed his hands on the cold glass window and made fists, _'That idiot…he needs our help and he knows it.'_

A hand rested on Tamaki's shoulder and he flinched. He relaxed a bit when he saw Haruhi looking up at him with a comforting smile. "Don't worry Tamaki…I know you're worried about him but I think Shiki will be fine."

"How do you know that…?" Tamaki's violet eyes didn't shine like it always did. They were…absolutely dull. Haruhi was surprised Tamaki could even talk with how he looked like. "How do you know? How do you know that Mao won't get tired of not using guns, and takes a shotgun out on Shiki?"

"Well-"

Tamaki shot his eyes at Haruhi and his voice began to get louder and harsher. "How do you know Shiki will make a wrong move and gets stabbed in the heart? How do you know we'll be able to see him again? How do you know?" the others stared at the scene before them. They haven't seen that mad before for a while.

Haruhi stood her ground though. When Tamaki finally finished ranting, Haruhi took the chance to calm the blonde down. "Well…I don't know about those things, but I _do_ know something."

"Really?" Tamaki crossed his arms, "And what's that? Please enlighten me."

"I know that Shiki loves us and will try his best to keep us safe. I also know that he wants to be with us, so he'll do what he can and more."

Shiki took another blow at the jaw.

"And I also know that he loves you a lot Tamaki, and he doesn't want you to act like this." Haruhi said.

Mao fell to the ground with a thump by a push.

"Shiki just wants you to believe in him and pray that he'll come back to us." Tamaki's eyes softened at Haruhi's words, and so did everyone else.

Shiki tried to hit Mao's head with the golf club but Mao rolled over and jumped to his feet.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi and whispered, "I'm sorry I got mad at you…. Thank you." Haruhi smiled and hugged Tamaki back. "You're right…."

"It's okay, it's no problem Tamaki."

With Shiki and Mao, Shiki had the upper hand. He only had a bruise on his cheek and his arm ached but he can endure it. Mao though, had a black eye, his lip had blood trickling down, and his chest throbbed with pain from Shiki who made a strike at Mao's chest.

Shiki stepped back, _**'Hey! Let me at this guy!' **_

'_Leave me alone! I don't want you to kill Mao just like that. Maybe I can talk some sense into him.'_

The voice scoffed, _**'Che! Be that way…but when someone actually pisses me off, I'm not even gonna ask your permission boy.'**_ The voice died down. Akira's voice interrupted Shiki's thoughts, but it was already too late. "Shiki! Look out!"

Suddenly Shiki was pinned down to the ground. Mao gripped Shiki's arms to the ground, and was hovering over the assassin. Shiki didn't move and just allowed it to happen. He noticed Mao's dagger was far away from the boy so Shiki didn't find it so threatening. All of a sudden, Shiki's cheek was wet…from tears?

Mao's eyes were watering but Mao tried to keep it in. But a couple tears escaped and landed on Shiki's face. Mao sniffed, "I wanted you to notice me, for such a long time…. And yet, when we're battling, your attention is still somewhere else!"

~oOoOo~

The hosts were still inside and they saw everything. Tamaki wasn't looking at what was happening, but he was mostly looking at Mao. Haruhi raised an eyebrow, but then she saw Tamaki's eyes widen. "Tamaki? What's wrong?"

Tamaki's eyes didn't look away, and his hands formed into a fist. It was as if he was trying to fight the urge to do something. "He has a gun."

~oOoOo~

Shiki's eyes widened as the end of a shotgun was pressed to his forehead. Akira growled, "Hey! I thought you weren't allowed to use guns!"

"We lied." Daisuke said calmly. The boy put the cloth around Akira's head again and muffled the man's protesting. "Now shut up and watch your friend die."

Shiki grinned, "So I never paid enough attention to you? Heh, are you kidding with me? Every day at school I would fear to see you, I hardly pay any attention towards the hosts at times. And when you were number one in Bloodlust, I hated you the most. I obviously knew of your existence. If I didn't pay attention to you, then I have no idea how I can change that. True that I stopped speaking to you and stuff once I started beating you in Bloodlust, but I still knew you were there. And the fact that I forgot about your face when you confessed your love to me was because I was caught up in so many things. Anyway, I forget some things."

Mao blinked. He lifted up the gun a bit from Shiki's forehead, and let his tears fall. "But you don't like me…."

"Sorry…."

Those light blue eyes on the assassin's face widened. Mao gasped for air as his own dagger was stabbing him through his stomach. Shiki looked over Mao's shoulder and saw _him_.

The one that put Shiki through that hell hole, the one that ruined his childhood, the one that forced him through so much pain…. The one that ordered Mao to kill him. Kazuo Kobayashi. "You…."

Mr. Kobayashi pulled the dagger away from Mao's stomach, and the boy landed in Shiki's arms. Mr. Kobayashi had black hair, was about 40-50, had a scar over his eye and had a sinister grin. "Nice to see you again, boy." The man grimaced at Mao's weak body, "I thought you had potential…I guess I was wrong."

~oOoOo~

The hosts gasped. They saw Mao's motionless body, the mysterious man with 2 guards accompanying him, two men were holding back Daisuke and covering his mouth, Akira was still tied up and on the floor, and Tamaki could clearly see Shiki's shocked expression. Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "Who is that guy?"

"I would assume that he's the creator of Bloodlust. Mr. Kazuo Kobayashi." Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

~oOoOo~

Mao coughed out blood and looked at Shiki. Tears were falling down Mao's cheeks freely now. "Shiki…thank you."

"T-thank you?"

"For making me realize…I wasn't just a bug you can flick off your shoulder." Mao's eyes slowly closed as he spoke, "Thank you…. Finally…I don't have to kill these poor, innocent people anymore…and I don't have to kill you…. Thank goodness."

The breathing stopped. Unexpectedly, Shiki's sight was getting blurry with tears. "You idiot…."

Mr. Kobayashi scoffed, "Tsk!" he grabbed Mao's lifeless body and threw it to the ground. That gained him a menacing glare from Shiki and a predatory growl. "That boy was just plain useless. He let love get in the way."

"You bastard…. Don't you have any respect in the dead?" Shiki yelled, "You heartless asshole!"

Mr. Kobayashi shook his head and pointed the bloody dagger at Shiki. "Silence boy. I can still give you a chance to live, _but_ that's only if you join us again." Mr. Kobayashi grinned pervertedly, "Instead paying me back by killing people, you can pay be back with your body."

Shiki stood up and spat at the man's face, "I'd rather die, you pervert."

Mr. Kobayashi wiped away the spit and brought out a gun. "Now boy, "I'm not afraid to kill you." For an example that he can kill, the man shot Daisuke right in the heart. The two guards that held the boy down dropped him and Daisuke fell.

"You bastard! What the hell!" Shiki flew a punch but one of the guards grabbed Shiki's arm and held him back, "Let me go. Right now."

Mr. Kobayashi stood before Shiki and pressed the gun at Shiki's chest. Shiki cringed, _'Damn…I won't come back to them….'_

Suddenly, a panging noise of a headbutt behind Mr. Kobayashi. He fell to his knees from the hard impact. Shiki saw Akira behind the man and had a bruise on his forehead. "A-Akira!"

Akira loosened the rope around his wrists and removed the cloth around his mouth. Akira stuck his tongue out, "That shit is just gross."

"Hey! Get down or I'll shoot!" one of the guards who was holding Shiki back aimed his gun at Akira, but then he was kicked in the head from a small blonde and flew across the yard. "GAHHH!"

Shiki and the other guard holding him back sweat dropped. Akira whistled, "Wow, impressive kid."

Hunny punched the back of the other guard's head and the man fell forward and let go of Shiki's arm. Shiki turned and laughed as Hunny hugged Shiki's waist, "Shi-chan~!"

The assassin smiled down at the little 3rd year, and his smile only grew bigger when he saw the rest of the hosts. But then a cold laughter shot from Mr. Kobayashi. Everybody turned and saw Mr. Kobayashi with the creepiest grin. "You can't beat me! I made you this way! You should be thankful!"

Shiki's mood shifted. The assassin kicked the man down and held the gun in front of Mr. Kobayashi's face. Shiki's grin grew large, "Thinking of using my body? Ha! This is what you get for ruining everybody's lives. But first…explain."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Kobayashi glared.

"These hosts are innocent. Why did you want me to kill them?"

The man grinned, "You wanna know? It's because I wanted their money."

Shiki blinked. At first his dark side wanted to take over, but right now, Shiki's normal side really needed to overcome his body. What was he talking about? They did nothing wrong? But what about killing for the good of society? What it all a lie? "What?"

Mr. Kobayashi was on his back and was laughing his head off, "I might as well tell you huh? All this time, I've been using you assassins for my own reasons. I've been threatening the target's families that their loved one will die if they don't give me their money." Shiki's eyes widened the more Mr. Kobayashi continued. "I promised the families that their loved one will be safe until they give the money, but it was already too late! You assassins already killed your targets, and I have the money! I've been doing this for so long! I'm surprised no one found out!"

Shiki lowered his gun, "Then why didn't any of the guys' parents been called?"

"Because you took too long. I was too focused in how late you were." Mr. Kobayashi shook his head, "I didn't have time to ask for the money."

Shiki's sides kept shifting back and forth. He didn't know how to feel. Shiki slowly raised his gun back at Mr. Kobayashi with shaken hands. "So I've been doing your fucking dirty work all this time? I'm a killer?"

"That's right. You're not a good man Shiki. You're a sick, sick killer."

Akira growled, but pulled Shiki back. "Come on Shiki. It's not worth killing him. Let's just take him in." Akira pulled back, but Shiki wouldn't budge. "Shiki?"

Shiki's hands shook, "I'm not moving. Hey! What happened to my master? I heard he retired…but that's not it, am I right?"

Mr. Kobayashi laughed, "Yup! That old man found out what I was doing actually. I didn't mention it 'cause I thought you wouldn't care. But I killed him afterwards. I killed your master. It's a shame he didn't scream. I guess the older you get, the more you want to hold in your pride."

Tears fell. There wasn't sobbing, there wasn't sniffing. There were just tears. Shiki just couldn't understand. He killed. He didn't stop crime…he created it. It was all for money. And his master was killed for trying to make it right. Shiki's insanity was all from a horrible sin. His parents were killed for money, and he didn't know it till now. Most of his childhood has been nothing but a total…lie.

The gun fell, and the tears still kept going. Shiki's body shook, and didn't say a word. It was obvious that Akira couldn't do anything about how Shiki's state. Akira nodded his head at Shiki as he looked at Tamaki. Akira then silently told Mori to hold Mr. Kobayashi to make sure he wouldn't move.

Tamaki reached and touched Shiki's shoulder. Immediately, Shiki turned and hugged Tamaki tightly. Tamaki's eyes widened, but that passed as he wrapped his arms around Shiki. Haruhi smiled softly as she saw Shiki holding onto Tamaki. It was like the raven head didn't want to let go of their 'king' and Tamaki felt the same way.

Mr. Kobayashi scoffed. He was still held back by Mori, but right now his attention was on Shiki. "How pitiful. You're getting comfort from your target."

Tamaki shot a glare at the man over Shiki's shoulder. "Be quiet! You're absolutely disgraceful!"

Shiki reluctantly let his grip go of Tamaki, but Tamaki still held on. The blonde whispered, "Don't. I don't want you to see that man anymore…."

"Tamaki…please let go." Shiki looked up at Tamaki's down expression, but the blonde let go too. Shiki faced Mr. Kobayashi and nodded for Mori to let the man go. Mori did, and Shiki pushed Mr. Kobayashi down again. Traces of tears were still there, but Shiki didn't care. The raven head picked the gun up and put his finger close to the trigger.

"H-hey! I thought you promised to your master you wouldn't harm your higher ups!" Mr. Kobayashi scooted away, "I thought you don't break promises!"

Shiki stomped on the man's chest, and earned him a groan of pain. "I didn't promise him that. That's bull. But I did promise that I wouldn't give mercy to scums like you."

"N-no! Nooo!"

BANG.

**A/N: The last chapter is updated already hahaha XP okay, I don't think I explained why Mr. Kobayashi made Shiki and the other assassin's kill for him.**

**Okay here goes: Mr. Kobayashi targets people and assigns assassins to kill them. And right after the assassins confirm they'll do it, he tells the target's family that the target will die if they don't give him the money. The assassins work pretty fast, so when Mr. Kobayashi gets the money, the target's already dead. So after, Kobayashi sends assassins to kill the family members after. **

**I don't know if I explained it right still, but I hope you get it a little DX**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Last chapterrrrr~! *sighs* :3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC**

Akira sighed at the dead body. "You did quite the job Shiki…." Akira slumped on Shiki's shoulders and made a face, "What should we do with that poor saps body now?"

Shiki wiped his eyes that were getting a bit pink from all the crying. Shiki took in a deep breath sharply, "We burn him. That's the only way to go." Shiki wiggled to get Akira off of him, and looked at the older man sternly. "Get a strong bag so that we can carry him easy without anything going wrong. After that, we'll hotwire a car and head to somewhere private. We'll see what happens after."

"Got it." Akira said, and ran to the gymnasium to find a suitable gym bag.

Shiki walked to the unconscious guard and bent down. Hikaru and Kaoru bent down across from Shiki and asked in unison, "What're you gonna do with him?"

Shiki stood up and scratched the back of his head, "Who knows…. Kyoya, do you think you can do something about him?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll try to do something." Kyoya pushed his glasses up and glanced across the school yard. "Hm…."

"Shi-chan~!" Hunny hopped on Shiki's shoulders and put his arms around Shiki's neck, "We don't think you're a bad guy! What that guy was talking about was a lie!"

"Yeah! I mean, you hardly did anything to us." Hikaru smiled up at Shiki, "You're as bad as…a bunny."

Shiki's eyes saddened, but he quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Yeah, don't listen to that guy Shiki. He's…uh…dead anyway." Kaoru added. He felt a bit insecure over what happened, but like everyone else, he had to keep it together.

Shiki could tell that Kaoru felt weird like the others, so he patted the little red head on the shoulder, "Thanks, oh and-" Shiki came closer to Hikaru and whispered, "You gotta make it more obvious to Hikaru that you…you know."

Kaoru chuckled, "I know. I'm trying to, but he's just too clueless."

Shiki sighed, "Yup, people like Hikaru is too oblivious."

Hikaru tilted his head. Now Shiki and Kaoru were talking normally, and talking about him but he didn't know why. "What are you guys talking about?"

Shiki turned on his heels and whistled, "Nothing~!" Haruhi tapped Shiki's shoulder and looked at him. When Shiki glanced down at the brunette, he could see concern in her eyes, "What is it?"

"Are you going?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know, but before you said you're gonna…b-burn the body, but…are you gonna come back?" Haruhi asked and that made Tamaki flinch. "You're gonna leave us aren't you?"

"Well, of course he is." Kyoya said. "There was another guard here, but it seems he's not here anymore. It seems after getting kicked all the way to the other side of the school yard; we didn't pay much attention to him so he fled. He's probably gonna alert the other assassins in Bloodlust and are gonna go after Shiki and Akira."

Everybody went frantic, and kept asking questions. Mostly of: "Is this true?" "You're gonna leave?" "Can't you do something about it?" But the whole time, Tamaki's been quiet. Shiki sweat dropped, "H-hey, calm down. It's true that I'm leaving, but it won't be long. Akira and I will stay in Japan, but we're gonna have to run around and we're gonna be facing a ton of assassins. I don't want the entire Bloodlust gather here, it'll be an uneven match. I'll come back in a year. Promise."

"But how do we know you'll come back Shiki?" Hikaru asked.

Shiki smirked and crossed his arms, "I always keep my promises, that's how."

"Shiki! I got the bag, and I already hotwired a car. I'll just put the body in, and we're going." Akira said as he came back.

Shiki nodded, "Got it, I'll just say my goodbyes." Shiki began saying goodbye and was given a bear hug from Hunny, then got a sided hug from Mori, he then got a twin sandwich from Hikaru and Kaoru, then he got a normal hug from Haruhi. Shiki looked at Kyoya and had his arms open, "Come on Kyoya, we barely even shook hands. The least you can do is giving me a hug."

Kyoya raised a sharp eyebrow, but hugged Shiki anyway. "You sure are odd for an assassin."

Shiki grinned boyishly, "Thanks."

When Shiki came to Tamaki, the blonde wouldn't look Shiki in the eye. "Tamaki?"

"…I'm sorry, but I just can't believe this is happening…. Only a few weeks ago we were having the usual day, but then you show up and change all of our lives. And not just that, but you made me fall in love with you and are gonna leave just like that…. This is too much drama…even for me." Tamaki bit his lip. He didn't want to make it sound that he's pissed or make Shiki worry, but it was hard.

Shiki sighed. _'Shit…it looks like he's crying.'_

'_**You idiot…just do it!'**_

'_Oh, you're back.'_

'_**Haha, not for long…it seems you got your body back. But before I go, I want you to do something for me.'**_

'_What's that?'_

'_**Kiss the idiot blonde already! We're not getting any younger!' **_Shiki blushed, but then chuckled. "Hahaha screw it." Shiki leaned in and pulled Tamaki's tie towards him. When their lips touched, it brought peace back to Shiki. He was definitely coming back next year.

The hosts cheered as the couple kissed. Shiki pulled back, but was still holding on Tamaki's tie. Their faces were inches away from each other. "I love you too. Wait for me, okay?"

Tamaki looked away with his face as red as a tomato, "N-no problem, but I'm gonna go for someone else if you don't come back next year."

Shiki smirked and kissed Tamaki's cheek. "I will. And next time, I'll take you on an actual date. Promise."

"You sure do promise a lot." Tamaki smiled.

"These promises are only there because I really want to do it." Shiki fixed Tamaki's tie, and began to join Akira. "I'll see you guys next time!"

"Bye!" everyone waved as Shiki and Akira made their exit to the front of the school. Tamaki waved, and held back the urge to pull Shiki back and beg the boy to stay. Shiki sighed as he smiled to himself. _'There's always next year….'_

And with that, Akira and Shiki drive off to who knows where, and are gonna face who knows what. But to the two ex-assassins, the more you don't know what's coming to you, the more interesting it gets.

The End

**A/N: Wooo! 'Can a killer be a host?' is officially complete~! :D I'm glad everybody enjoyed reading my fanfic, and I assure you that there is gonna be a sequel ;) it's not gonna be full of action. There aren't a lot of TamakixShiki moments on this, but there will be plenty on the sequel, so just wait for it :)**


End file.
